Light And Dark, Two of Hearts
by Sabersonic
Summary: Highly AU and possibility of OCC characters, but it just might be worth your time. Finally! Part 11 is done!
1. Prologue

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Prologue

~Relena Peacecraft.~

Hello, my name is Relena Peacecraft andI go to a High School in California and I'm a junior there. I also know of a mysterious student there named Heero Yuy. I've heard rumors about Heero and me, and all I can tell you that they are all lies. They say that Heero and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, but actually he just pick's me up and drops me off to and from school to my house and we just hang out together like the best of friends, and I wish it wasn't just that. They say that Heero belongs in a violent gang, that he causes trouble and he even killed someone, but Heero never socialized, never knew anyone else exempt me and he never got himself in a fight, never. They say that Heero and I were having sex and I was having his baby, and aborted the baby out of fear of my brother, Heero was never like that, he never even took any interest in my looks, or my virginity and I would gladly carry his child despite the consequences. 

They say that Heero takes drugs and forces me to try them. He never even took illegal drugs, and he's even paranoid about prescribed and over-the-counter-drugs, he wouldn't take it even if he's seriously ill until he was absolutely sure that it was safe. They say that Heero's a bad influence on me, but he never told me to follow his ideals, his philosophy in life. He hardly talks at all to me, but he's a great person to talk to, even tough it was only a one way conversation. They say that Heero threaten the teachers into giving him A's and B's on his work, but he's actually intelligent and makes me wonder why he would stay in a High School and not transfer to a college. They say that Heero spends all of my money and never pays back, but he never even touched my money until I strongly suggested that he dose borrow and he pays back in full, including the sales tax.

People judge him from the outside, the leather jacket and rugged jeans he wears, the motorcycle that he rides, the emotionless face he has, the lack of a social life, but only I knew what he was on the inside. Inside, Heero's a kind, gentle person who cares for other above himself. The Heero that I've fallen in love for.

~Heero Yuy~

Greetings, my name is Heero Yuy and I'm a Californian High School Junior, though I have the intelligent of a College Graduate. I hardly have any friends, exempt for this one girl named Relena Peacecraft. She was what I expected from a girl like her at first glance; snotty, vain, capitalist, never cared for others but herself. But then I got to know her more and then see turns out to be the sweetest, kindest, gentlest girl I've known. I've never even met a girl like her before, only on television. She had been a good friend to me, but she seemed to always hang out with me. I don't know why but I don't care, I rather enjoy the company of her, rather than the family I've known and ran away from. I originally came from New York city and my family owns many oriental stores. They were so aristocratic and snobbish that it was driving me insane. Then they betrothed me to my cousin, my own cousin and that was the final straw and so I left. I kept my birth name and found my way to this small town in the bay area of California. 

I find that Relena walks to her home since her brother returns from work late at night and leaves early in the morning. I felt sorry for her and offered her a ride on my motor cycle and she obliged. When I'm with her, I see people staring at her and I wondered what was it? Then one afternoon while waiting to take Relena home, I overheard two girls talking about Relena and some guy were fooling around and he was making her do drugs and other terrible things. I swore on that day that I would find that horrible hood and when I do, I'll kill him with my bare hands for staining a soul that was as pure as Relena's was.

I never asked Relena who the ruffian was, thinking that she'll be embarrassed or worse, go to an emotional break down. I never in my entire life heard such sin as what I've heard on that day. This bastard was not only virtue-less, but extremely godless to his actions toward Relena. I just hope that Relena would recover from all this. Maybe that's why she hangs out with me most of the time, she was afraid to face this audacity of life of what he would do to her. I'll make sure that this monstrosity of a human deserves to feel pain, as much as he was giving to Relena, for that I swear.


	2. Part 1

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Part 1

At the High School of a small city, the afternoon bell rang and students rushed out to either return home or to some other after school activity. Relena Peacecraft was greeted by several of her so called friends. She let them do what the do as she walks to the front gates where a Japanese Motorcyclist waited for her, the only person she truly felt. 

"Happy Birthday Relena, I'll see you at the party." A girl with long black hair said.

"Happy Birthday Relena. You'll love the give I got you." Another one said.

"Thank you girls, I'll see you all later." Relena said and she greets her rider. "Hello Heero, nice day for a ride?"

"Yah, it is. Let's go." Heero tossed her helmet toward Relena and she got onto the bike and rode off. Relena felt safe and calmed when she was riding with Heero. The wind in her hair, the sun on her skin, the thought of being this close to the one she loved. In Heero's mind, he could feel nothing but pity for this girl. For all he heard from the rumors, Relena had known a guy that abused her in almost every sinful way. He heard that everyone at the school would attend the party that celebrated the anniversary of her birth. He smiled to the idea that he was finally going to meet this bastard and show him the price for ruining a life so young. They at last reached the mansion-sized house that was on the outskirts of the city. Relena took off her helmet that Heero bought for her. "Ew, helmet hair." And he proceeds to rub his hand to her hair to untangle it. Relena laughed from this and felt so light with delight. 

"Thanks Heero. Are you going to stay for my party?" Relena asks. "I would really like for you to meet my brother." Relena said as she got off of the motorcycle.

"I can't, I have other obligations to attend to at the moment. But I'll be there as soon as possible. Wait, I almost forgot something." Heero turns to get something from his saddlebag and pulls out a small teddy bear. "I didn't have much time to wrap it for you but, Happy Birthday Relena." Heero hands her the bear and she immediately hugs the stuffed toy.

"Thank you Heero, it's so cute."

"Well I'm glad you like it." And with the restarting of the single cylinder motor and a wave goodbye, he road out of the driveway and down the road. Relena looked on and sighed. She just couldn't wait to show the true side of Heero Yuy and stop these awful lies about him, maybe even tell him how she feels. She shook her head, too early to tell him that yet. She'll wait until later, much later. Heero couldn't get the idea from his mind that this son of a bitch would have the audacity to crash Relena's party, probably thinks that he'll give her another "joyride on the bed" as several male peers say or something similar and all the more sinful. At his occupation, he went over his plan of attack. He will keep an eye on Relena until whatever-his-name confronts her, then take him outside, away from Relena and then beat the living daylights out of him. 'That'll teach him.' He thought lustfully. After his shift was over, he returned to Relena's home and finding that the party was in full swing. 'I hope I'm not too late.' Heero looked all over to find her, but instead Relena found him.

"I'm glad you could make it Heero." He did a simple nod. She led him to a couch and she talked about what was happening at the party before he arrived. Heero both listened and with stealthily eyes, scanned the room for that rumored devil teen. The party went quite well, everyone was enjoying themselves with many kinds of entertainment like dancing, talking, listening to the music, stuff like that. Relena's older brother, Milliardo, was present to make sure that the party didn't go out of hand and to watch over Heero Yuy, whom he also heard the rumors. He prayed that the rumors weren't true, but he was cautious. His days in the military taught him to be cautious of everything and he wanted to make sure that his sister wasn't taken advantage of by Heero Yuy as he had heard. About an hour passed since Heero arrived when Relena stood up. "I'm going to get some punch, do you want some?" He nods and Relena left to get the refreshments and then three rugged boys walked up to him.

'Let's see, one of them could be that guy I have been hearing about. Just a simple matter of process of elimination.' Heero thought as one of them stepped forward, obviously the leader.

"May we discuss something with you privately?" The boy said.


	3. Part 2

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Part 2

Heero walked with the three boys outside and then they just stopped and turned around. They crossed their arms and looked at him with hate filled eyes.

"We heard what you were doing to Relena." Heero was bewildered, what could he have done to make them upset. "We know all the horrible things that you've done to Relena. Making her do drugs, forcing her into whatever gang your in, impregnating her..." Heero then realized that the rumors that he had overheard were of him and Relena. But he couldn't think of a reason why they would come up with such lies. He would never do anything like that to Relena, never. But these boys implied that he's the bastard that was purposively ruining Relena's life. "Now I don't know what Relena sees in you, but you're going down. A person like you doesn't disserve a girl like Relena." The boys go into a ridiculous fighting stance, Heero almost chucked. "Well you think it's funny know, but you won't be laughing when we're done kicking your ass!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe that you are mistaken as was I." The boys could only look on with dumbfounded faces.

"What?" Relena returned and she finds that Heero wasn't on the couch where she last saw him. She turned to a girl with short, purple hair. 

"Excuse me Hilde, have you seen where Heero went?"

"What, oh yah I did. Some guys went up to him and asked him if he could talk to him privately." Relena went white in the face, someone had taken these rumors for fact and are now going to punish him for false reason.

"Thank you Hilde. Do you know where they went?"

"Outside why?" Before Hilde could get her answer, Relena rushed towards the front door, expecting a bloody fight and hopping that it wasn't, finding Heero and the other guys laughing on the porch.

"Boy, did we screw that up. And we were this close to getting ourselves in a fight. Sorry about that man." The leader with gravity defying bangs said.

"That's okay, it was all a misunderstanding."

"Then we're cool with this then?" A blond haired boy asked.

"I believe so."

"Then it's okay then, well peace." Another boy with meter-long braid made a peace sign. They left and gave their wishes to Relena and she thanked them. Relena sat down by Heero, not sure what to say. Heero then turned towards Relena.

"Sorry about leaving you without telling you Relena, they just-" Relena interrupted him.

"That's alright. So what did they wanted to see you about?"

"Some rumors around school about us, they totally believed them. I have to admit I did fell for them, but I thought it was another guy. I wonder how those rumors started in the first place."

"You thought it was someone else?" Relena tried to hid her slight discoloration of her cheeks.

"Yah, and I wanted to teach him for doing all of those things to you too, I mean those rumors were talking about extremely sinful acts."

"You were going to defend me?" Her cheeks were splashed with a few shades brighter.

"No one deserved to be treated that way. It's just so dishonorable for someone to do something like that." Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing, Heero was willing to defend her from any kind of injustice. Thought she wasn't sure of the motives, but Relena was positive that Heero deeply cared about her, all that remains is if it was as a friend or as a lover. Relena didn't know. They returned to the party soon afterwards and Relena introduced her brother and her fiance, Lucrezia Noin, to Heero. He was well mannered and the politeness of a gentlemen, which startled Milliardo. The two got to know each other more as the party continued, talking about what their interests were, what they think about the modern world and life, topics were spoken between the two.

The next day was a day off from school and all the students were free to do whatever they want. Relena sees this as another opportunity to be with Heero. She loved him dearly and didn't want him to get into trouble after what almost happen at her party. Heero could face trouble from the other students that might have misunderstood the rumors and trust them as fact. Heero, in the meantime, was pondering how and why did the entire student body made up those rumors about him and Relena. Then he spied Relena walking very close to him, VERY close to him. An idea came to his head and then shrugged it off. The two were walking in front of the Radio Shack store that showed their television sets out on the window, along with some other gadgets when there was a news flash that caught the two eyes.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special report. We have just received word that the Californian city of Concord was attacked by the Cult/Terrorist Group called the Organization of Zodiac, widely known as OZ. The city was devastated by stolen military Mobile Suits and illegally modified helicopters from a nearby base. Hundreds of civilians were either wounded or killed by OZ. It has been known that OZ has attacked city after city to send their message to the UN to grant them a country of their own. Several member Nations of the UN have requested permission to enter the United States with a military force to stop the rampaging OZ. Even the Arabic Coalition have their Maganacs Mobile Suits stored in their carriers and are currently in route towards the Californian coast line. The President worries that the intervene of Mobile Suits into the cities would cause unholy civilian losses, but the Arabic Coalition had assured the President that they will take extra care of their civilians just as they did when the United States brought peacekeepers into the warring states period before the formation of the Arabic Coalition. The US military has pinpointed several locations where the OZ group would attack next, although it is not certain. We now continue to your regularly scheduled program currently in progress." Heero finds that Relena was clinging to his arm, tightly. Concord was only an hour away from the town and OZ could attack them at anytime and moment.

"Geez, we do not need that kind of information." Heero turned around to find the same three boys from the party the night before. "Just how did they become a military power in the first place?" Heero grunts in acknowledgement. Though they tried to beat up Heero last night, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were Relena's best friends.

"Hi you three, what are you two doing here?"

"Nothin, just cruising around the streets before we heard that broadcast." Duo shrugged.

"I believe that it's pronounced nothing Duo." Heero told the braided youngster.

"Keep your grammar to yourself Yuy. I mean we got more important things to worry about besides how to speak a sentence right now, if you get my drift."

"I hear yah, those OZ terrorists are crazy and blood thirsty for all we know. Heck, they could attack us anytime now." Trowa said and that made Relena cling to Heero's arm even tighter. He could feel the circulation to his arm being cut off but minded the numbness.

"Don't say that, Relena's scared enough as is. Besides we got outside help to get them." Quatre reminded Trowa.

"Yah well let's see them in actual combat. I mean Mobile Suits were only introduces two years ago and no one has the slightest idea how to fight in those walking tin cans." Duo said. 

"True, but they are a formidable opponent." The teens looked towards the source of the voice and found the Principal himself, Mister Treize Kushrenada.

"What makes you say that Kush?" Duo said to the principal using the nickname that Trieze Kushrenada hated.

"The name is Treize Kushrenada, Maxwell. And I say that because I've seen the test trials of the Zaku and Leo Mobile Suits. Infantry soldiers would find it impossible to successfully weaken the metal behemoth and tanks were simply smashed under the Suits' feet. In the hands of any man, they could have ruled the world with them, but the technology were distributed first to NATO and other allies of the United States to maintain the peace. Eventually all member nations designed and created their own mobile suit and sure enough, a terrorist group like OZ took advantage of the current situation and stole some suits."

"Thanks for the history lesson Treize, but I don't think that I'll be needing it soon." Duo brushing off the information from Trieze Kushrenada. The group decided to go to the mall, much to Heero's silent dislike. There they met up with Relena's other friends; Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine. Though Relena was suspicious of Dorothy always looking at Heero with lustful eyes, she brushed it off for today she was tossing all of her cares away, all exempt for two; Heero and the OZ attacks. They traveled across the mall looking at items sold in the stores. Then the three guys find a video game store and dragged Heero with them, alone the girls asked Relena many questions about her and Heero.

"So did you two ever do it?" Hilde asked.

"What- No, we do not do anything like that!" Relena was shocked from what Hilde asked of her. 'Though I wish that Heero would love me.' She mentally added. Dorothy heard this and she was pleased and gave a slight smirk.

'So Yuy's a virgin huh? This should be fun.' Dorothy thought lustfully. "Anything else that we should know about Relena?" She asked.

"No, nothing happened between us. I can't believe that you guys listen to those lies."

"Come on Relena, there is some truth in rumors, even a tiny bit. Those rumors don't just pop out of nowhere, there has to be some logic to it. Come on Relena, just spill the beans already. Is there anything between you two other than casual friendship."

"No, nothing like that. Would you three just forget it already." Heero then walked up to her.

"Relena, what time did your brother say to be back home?"

"Heero, it's just..." Relena looks at her watch and gasped. "Oh my god, I am so dead!" Both Relena and Heero departed from the group and went straight home. Unknown to Heero, Relena slipped a piece of paper into his jacket. As they reached the house, they said their goodbyes and Heero drove off. Upon reaching his apartment, Heero parked his motorcycle and reached for his keys, he felt something and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper and on it wrote:

__

Dearest Heero,

Meet me at my room around 1:00 tonight. There is something I need to tell you.

Relena

P.S.~ Go through my window.

The note bewildered the youth as he looked at his watch. 7:38 p.m., he had much to do until 1:00. What was it that she wanted to tell him about? There was only one way to find out what that was and that was to meet Relena at 1:00 in her room, though he wasn't sure why she wanted him to go trough her bedroom window in the first place.

~*~*~*

There's something different. Please reply.

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing, you got?


	4. Part 3

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, got that?

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Part 3

It was 12:58 a.m when Heero arrived at Relena's house, unsure of her intentions. He really didn't like the feeling of invading someone's home without their permission, but then he got Relena's permission and so he proceeded. He reached the bedroom level and looked through the windows of one, Milliardo's room obviously for it had many military awards and manuals and a large give away was the loud snoring. Though it wasn't as loud as Duo's during Physics, but still loud. He went towards the next window and finds that it was her room and her lights were on, probably waiting for him. Heero rapped his knuckles on the glass and Relena went over to the window and opened them. Just as Heero was about to enter, there were some ramjet noises off towards a distance from the house. They turned their attention towards the noise and found several Vertical Take Off and Landing carriers and they were unloading something. On the forward area of the carrier, Heero found a paining of the Zodiac Ring, the sign of the Organization of Zodiac.

"We need to get you and your brother out of here." Heero said. They rushed towards Milliardo's room and knocked his door. Milliardo opened the door and his groggy eyes couldn't make out who was in front of him.

"What do you want, I'm trying to sleep?" Milliardo's eyes focused to see his sister's redden face and finds that he's only wearing his boxer shorts and jumped back into his room. Moments later, with a decent pair of pants on, Milliardo walked out of his room. "What is it?" He asked.

"There are OZ carriers here in town. We have to get away." Heero said.

"Yuy, what are you doing here?" Then the house slightly shook to the rhythm of marching feet. Not wasting a moment, Milliardo rushed the two teens out of the house and then find that the Mobile Suits were firing upon the house and then their nearest neighbors went outside to find out what was happening. OZ began their attack upon the town and soon they reached the inner area of the town. Amidst the chaos; Milliardo, Heero and Relena find Heero's motorcycle and were forced to ride upon the motorcycle only meant for two persons. They went to a cliff where several families were found and they watched in horror the town being attacked by OZ Mobile Suits. 

Then there were other ramjet noises and the residents looked up to see VTOL carriers dropping several models of Mobile Suits; including the Maganacs models, the now obsolete Leos and Zakus and even the experimental Gundam massed produced Mobile Suit and several Tragos, Aires, and Serpent models. The Allied Mobile Suits attacked the OZ Terrorists and soon there was a firefight between the two military forces. Mobile Suits attacking and destroying enemy Mobile Suits with a variety of weapons. Even though OZ outnumbered the Allied Mobile Suits 10 to 1, the Allied Mobile Suits were armed with advanced weapons such as the Beam Rifle, Beam Cannon and Beam Sabers and were better trained for Mobile Suit Combat than the OZ pilots. As quickly as it begun, the first ever Mobile Suit battle ended with the defeat of the faction of the Organization of Zodiac, though there were other's who were eager to fight with experienced Mobile Suit Pilots.

Morning came and the only thing greeting the surviving residents of the town was a ruined city. Medical personnel, UN Peacekeepers and Military Police searched the ruins for survivors that were injured and in need of help. Media were at the town interviewing the Allied Pilots and survivors of what just happened in the early hours of the morning. Heero and Relena walked the ruins of their hometown, not sure of what to do since their homes were destroyed or in ruins from the OZ Cult/Terrorists. A question lingered in the mind of Heero Yuy, what was it that Relena wanted to tell him about? He felt Relena crying and he stopped and set her down on a piece of building. She cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms around Relena and rocked her back and forth to comfort her. Relena just wanted to tell Heero just how much she loved him and as soon as she gained the courage to tell him, this happened. OZ attacked and she was frightened of Heero's safety. 

After several moments with sheds of tears, Relena fell asleep in Heero's arms. He then carried her towards one of the camps that were set up to help survivors scattered throughout the city. Today, everyone lost their homes.

At the camps, Heero and Relena found several members from their high school; some were walking around, others sitting down and all of them were either crying or angered. He accidentally bumps into a Chinese boy that was transferred from San Francisco.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy snapped.

"Sorry Wufei." Wufei then looked at him as if examining him.

"So Yuy, are the rumors about you and her true?" He pointed at the sleeping form of Relena.

"No." That was all that he said. He set Relena down upon a cot and took careful watch over the girl.

"Good, because if they were true, then I would have to avenge her honor."

"That was what I originally though of before, exempt I thought it was a different person."

"You thought it was a different guy?" Heero nodded. Just then, the trio walked up to Wufei, Heero and Relena.

"Hey, how's it going nigga!" Duo greeted the transfer student, street wise.

"Excuse me!" Wufei's eyes were popping from his head, blood red.

"I can see that Heero's pimping at the moment."

"Pardon?"

"Yo Duo, I think it's a good idea to shut the fuck up before they get Medieval on your shit ass you freak!" Trowa warned the braided trouble maker.

"They know I was paying, right yah niggas?" Duo sees that the two are not very pleased of what they just heard from Duo's ever moving mouth. "Right?"

"Cool it Duo, there's already been a fight in town, we don't fucking need another one." Quatre tried to warn Duo. Duo, wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Quat, I'm sure Wu-man-"

"The name's Wufei, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped.

"I'm sure **Wufei **would know that- HAY HILDE, WAZZZZUUUUUPPPP!!!!!" Hilde tries to run away from her annoying-as-hell half-brother. Duo reached her before Hilde even had a chance. "So, what do you think of all this shit that's been going on lately."

"Duo, I would appreciated it if you stop using profanity all the time." Hilde said.

"Sure, no problem......whatever that is." Hilde sighed for her half-brother's lack of a strong vocabulary. Time has passed and the group were still at the camp, unsure of what to do when their hometown was in ruins. Relena, long since awake, sits by Heero as they hear the latest argument between Quatre and Duo. "I'm telling you Quat, your bitch Dorothy's been around."

"Duo, don't call Dorothy a bitch you ho! And besides, how in the fucking messed up blob you call a brain did you get that fucking idea." Quatre cursed Duo.

"Because she was trying to put the moves on me two days ago. Rubbing against me and shit."

"Are you sure you weren't fantasizing it you sick pervert." Trowa scolded.

"I'm telling yah Quat, she's been fucking guys, and possibly other bitches, behind you back."

"Duo, shit you fuck ass up! Dorothy would never do such a fucked up thing like that!" Then Quatre saw Dorothy enter a tent with some guy. "Though there is reasonable doubt."

"'Reasonable doubt?' Quatre, your woman just went inside a tent with some guy.....and I think she just threw her panty hoes out the tent." Duo observed.

"WHAT!?" Quatre stood up to see what just happened.

"My bad, that's just a piece of cloth." Duo apologized. "Though I still think that you should-"

"Duo, shut the fuck up! Dorothy's not sleeping with anyone!" Quatre almost yelled.

"Naw, probably just fuck them on a desk or something and just leave them."

"DUO!!!" Then the two saw the same guy leave the tent, but then his shirt that was previously tucked in was now hanging and his neatly combed hair was all over the place. Sweat was all over his face as he left the tent, seeming satisfied at the moment.

"Now do yah believe me Quat?"

"I'll believe it with my own eyes, thank you very much."

"I don't think it's a good idea to just walk in a room when people are in the middle of fucking nigga. I mean I remember this one time when I accidentally-"

"Don't Duo, I've had enough nightmares from one of your fucking life stories." Trowa interrupted Duo before he could finish.

"Well, all we can do now is try and rebuild our lives. I mean, we don't have anywhere else to go besides here." Heero said. Everyone looked at him and many agreed to this. Time passes and their situation has not changed, the town was still in ruins, they are still homeless and have nothing else left exempt each other.


	5. Part 4

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Part 4

It was the third day of the reconstruction and yet only few debris has yet to be cleared from the first mobile suit battle. The citizens of the ruins worked hour after hour with the assistance of the military and the Red Cross to assemble their once thriving city. The citizens were all but without hope for they believed that if they worked together, the city could be rebuilt and all would be normal. After the third day, however, it seemed as if there is not enough manpower or equipment to rebuilt the city and so several citizens were moved to temporary locations to try and rebuild their lives and finance until the city could be rebuild. Many of the citizens moved to locations where distance relatives had lived so they could have stability, but not all citizens had secure locations for a new start in life.

Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft have no family to return to for they all died in multiple causes. Heero Yuy did not want to return to New York and he had no relatives on the western coast of the United States and his finances refused to give him a home elsewhere. The families of Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Quatre were too poor to move elsewhere and their families were deeply rooted to the city. Only Dorothy had ties outside of the city and she plotted a grand idea.

"Why don't you all come live in my grandfather's home in San Francisco? He has lots of room there and he'd welcome you all."

"Are you sure about this Dorothy? I mean we are not-" Quatre was interrupted by Dorothy.

"Nonsense, grandfather always wanted me to bring friends to his home. Besides, you all don't have to pay rent."

"Well if you insist." Quatre sighed. Then Duo grabs Quatre by his head with one arm and pulls him to a whisper so that only the two would hear.

"You know Quat, this could be a good thing between you and Dorothy here."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Are you dense or something Quate? If she can get that many guys to fuck her up, then she must be good in bed. Eh?" Duo nudges Quatre.

"Duo! I do not see Dorothy like that!"

"Hell I would, though I would have to lower my standards."

"You're a fucking purv Duo, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one Quatre."

"Hey, I am not a pervert you sadistic sicko."

"Like you haven't seen a pussy in your-"

"What does a cat have to do with this?" Duo sadly shakes his head.

"Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, you may speak street, but you don't know street."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I lived on the street for practically my whole life."

"You'll know as soon as you fuck her Quat."

"What are you.....YOU SICK SADISTIC PURV!!!"

"It took you that long to figure that out? Man you are **slow** when it comes to fucking people."

"And I suppose you do know since you've been around Duo?"

"Nope, still virgin pure, though I wonder what it's like since I've heard a lot of it on the street."

"You. Are. Weird. Duo." Quatre said to Duo.

"Knowledge is power Quat."

"Not the kind you have purv. And to think that you're a virgin too."

"Like I said, 'High Standards.'"

"What? You want your first to be virgin pure too?"

"Nope, but it'll help." While the two street walkers talk, Dorothy was eyeing Heero with lustful eyes and behind them dark, sinful thoughts of sex.

'Virgin are always the best to fuck. They're all so innocent and never know what to expect.' Dorothy thought as she then felt hot for sex, horny to the core for lust. Relena notices Dorothy's lustful stares at Heero and she didn't like those stares at all. Heero notices that Relena was worried and turned to ask.

"Is there something wrong Relena?"

"What?-Oh nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Relena assured her love and when his back was turned, she glared at Dorothy as a threat to stay away from Heero. Dorothy stared back at him to make it a challenge. Trowa saw this and was very doubtful of their stay at Dorothy's house, predicting that chaos would arise there. The group and the remainders of their family took a bus ride to San Francisco, all under the expenses of Dorothy. Though unsure if OZ would attack San Francisco as another target, they had no other alternative. The ride to San Francisco was as close to uneventful as it could be, with only the random throw of paper and name calling, the ride seemed to be rather peaceful. At least to the outside perspective. Relena was keeping close eye on Dorothy, who was in the meantime, plotting ways of taking Heero's virginity by her favorite means. Heero feels uncomfortable as two teenage girls were periodically glancing at him for no fathomable reason. Quatre, after hearing Duo's theory, was unsure of Dorothy's true agenda while Duo was trying to convince Quatre to give Dorothy his virginity, even though she was with other men and possibly other women. Trowa and Wufei observe the five of their soap opera drama and Hilde and Catherine were talking about usual feminine topics that relatively is of little concern to the group and Milliardo was sleeping the entire ride and lightly snoring.

After three traffic jambs and an overheated engine, the group finally reached the peninsulian city of San Francisco. It was a bustling metropolis of buildings, aeroports, vehicles, animals and people. It was confusion at its fullest with blinding rushes and stops with objects going to and fro and yet it is a ballet of rhythmic clockwork. The bus stopped at the station and the group unloaded and then took a trans-metro bus to the estate and then escorted to Dorothy's Grandfather.

"Grandfather!" Dorothy ran to her grandfather and gave him a hug that almost took the breath right out of his lungs.

"My little angel, it's been too long since we last saw each other." Duo, and maybe Quatre, cringed when Dorothy's grandfather called her angel. He would have been heartbroken, even suffer a heart attack, if he learns that his "Little Angel" had been sleeping with numerous boys if his hypothesis is true. "You have grown into a beautiful lady also." Duo felt like vomiting his own internal organs from this. Dorothy's grandfather then turns to Milliardo. "Ah, Captain Milliardo Peacecraft of the Aerospace Force. I have heard of you accomplishments." Milliardo rubs the back of his head.

"It's really nothing Mr. Catalonia."

"I wouldn't consider saving a peace loving nation from General Quintz Barton and his forces nothing. Not to mention defeating Admiral Guda's Land Battleship Carrier Fleet in the Fourth World War, halting the Iranian Invasion Force for U.N. Federation Forces to gather at the Saudi Arabian Border, and saving the earth from the falling Resource Satellite." Most of the group just stared at Milliardo with amazement and confusion.

"Well it was a job to do and I had to do it. Simple as that."

"Many in the service and civilian companies find you accomplishments more than simple Mr. Peacecraft."

"Tell me about it. It's not easy when your the only one trying to do all of that without help Mr. Catalonia."

"Please, call me Dermail." The group and their families were shown to their rooms, though they were amazed that they were almost the same size as a one story house and just a spacious to be considered a room. Amongst other surprises, the children have been enrolled in the local academy for educational purposes.

"I don't think that street shouldn't mix with class. It is a bad mix." Duo said.

"Why is that Duo?" Quatre asked.

"In case you haven't noticed by now Quat, street and class are completely different groups of people. We street are poor and could hardly afford the mortgage, while class' only worry is what is in fashion and they have expensive houses with lots of land while street only have a rotten room to live in. Our.....what's it called again, oh yah edict are completely different. They stress over everything while we street have to worry about staying clean. So in short, street and class shouldn't mix. Dermail shouldn't have considered us going to a private school."

"Duo's right Quatre. We don't belong in a private academy, we are totally different."

"Well Dorothy seems to do okay with us." Quatre said in defense for the decision of going to the academy.

"That's because she's class outside and street inside. She can adapt to both worlds, we unfortunately can't." Then Dermail walked up to the three.

"Well I believe that you'll do fine at the academy. Now you'll better get ready for school tomorrow." Dermail politely pushes the three towards their rooms.

"Uniforms, ugh! Makes me feel confined in them." Duo said.

"Duo, you never even seen a fucking school uniform, much less wore one." Trowa barked.

"Well the idea of wearing the same fucking thing everyday seems boring to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You wear those shitty black priest outfits almost everyday. How can that be not so fucking boring."

"Because that's my style nigga." Heero was also uneasy of this aristocratic lifestyle. Not because it was different than his current lifestyle back in the city, but because it was part of his past, a past that he was trying hardly to get away. Heero can still remember how horrible that life was to him. He then shook his head to clear his mind, he was not going to remember it, ever. He left the room to get away from people, only to bump right into Relena Peacecraft.

"Excuse me Relena."

"It's my fault." It was a half-truth, for she had planned on bumping into Heero just outside the room. Though that never happened before, Relena tries her best to get Heero to notice her, not actually see her, but to see what she's truly like on the inside and hopefully tell him how much she loves him. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me on the veranda and just talk." Relena said and hoped that he'll accept.

"I have nothing else to do now, so it's alright." Relena wanted to jump in joy and fought the urge to jump into his arms and just kiss him right there. Instead she blushed. "Is there anything wrong Relena." Heero asked and that almost made Relena jump.

"Nothing at all, really." Relena tried her best to calm her racing heart. Heero, the ever social outcast, was confused as to why she just blushed. But shrugged it off as some behavior of socialism, and idea he called as a subconscious need to be among others from generations of evolution. The change for survival. Soon they arrived at the veranda on the western end of the mansion. They talked, though Relena was the vocal part of the conversation and Heero was the listening end. Relena talked about their current situation, how pretty the bay was compared to the inland city that they originated from, to idle small talk just to pass the time. Dermail didn't supply sodas since they were not only common, but not aristocratic. Heero didn't mind, since he mainly drank water back at the city before the attack, so they drank tea in expensive china tea cups. Relena was having a hard time trying to drink the tea since the handle was placed awkwardly on the cup so she couldn't grasp her cup with her entire hand and the way the cup was designed, Relena could only take minuscule sips instead of the rather large but normal gulps at the coffee houses. Heero, however, had no problems. He drank tea as if it was second nature for him, and once or twice Relena saw his pinky extended like a proper aristocrat, when Heero saw that Relena was looking at his slightly extended finger, he immediately flexed it back into his hand. All the while fueling Relena's curiosity about her beloved. 

Dorothy looked onto her latest sexual victim and hypothesizing that Heero had aristocratic influence in his past. This hypothesis has changed Dorothy's plans of taking Heero's virginity from seduction to complete confusion. Though confusion in Dorothy's opinion would not make her desire for sexual pleasure not as exiting or as arousing as seduction, it helped insure that she would be in control of the even instead of having the tables turned on her. This change in plans have fueled her lustful desires for the Asian decent.

It was the morning of the next day, the first day at the academy. The teenagers staying at the Catalonia Mansion were chauffeured to the academy in a limo that seemed to be made in gold. As the group got out of the cars, they were met by the academy's residential students. Many of course were living in the dorms since their parents either lived too far away for daily trips to and from the school or go on to constant business trips. The students have never in their lives seen a person of such low social ranking in their lives. Some see them as annoying pests that should return to where they came from, others see them as an interesting find in which to study from to see what life was like outside the walls of aristocratic life, and others still see them as ordinary humans and ignored them for lack of interests. The Street Gang were looked upon with mixed feelings with the way they looked, walked and even tugged at the frills of the uniform. The girls were also looked upon with mixed feelings also. The only members of the group that truly caught their eyes were Heero and Relena. Many of the male population find Relena as an attractive, shy girl that either they could manipulate or be an interesting lover or friend. Just about all of the female population started to stare lustfully at Heero. Tall, dark and mysterious was what they saw in Heero. The group went to their classes and about half of them they end up sharing the same class rooms. Dermail, being the romantic that he naturally is, purposely arranges the classes so that Heero and Relena would be the same.

"Class, I would like you to meet two new students to our class. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked to Heero and Relena.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft."

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." They took their seats and class began. Both Heero and Relena were trying to pay attention to the lessons while nearby students asked them questions. Heero, being the most experienced in ignoring people.

The day at the academy was almost like a day at their old school. Almost, exempt that they were always looked upon with mixed feelings. It was the lunch period and the group went outside to the benches to eat. Trowa, Duo and Quatre swapping lunches to see who has the better lunch. Hilde and Catherine were talking about mundane issues while munching on their ham and cheese sandwiches. Wufei calmly eats his food with his chopstick while trying to ignore the Street Gang's constant chatter. Dorothy slowly eats her lunch while lustfully staring at Heero, Heero and Relena just sitting there and enjoying their quiet period from curious aristocratic youth. But that peace wasn't to last.

"May we sit with you?" A girl with brown hair in a short braid that reached the back of her neck asked. With her were two other girls; one with her hair dressed to look like a crown and the other who had her hair in a pony tail that reached the center of her back.

"Sure sweet thing- OWW!" Duo had his braid pulled down harshly by his half-sister.

"Don't mind him." Almost half of the group said. The tree girls reluctantly sat and the only space available, right between the Street Gang.

"So, how's life in the lifestyle of the rich and classy?" Duo asked, trying to make a poor attempt at courtship.

"Not as difficult as yours I believe." The Braided Girl said. Her response was a slight grunt of amusement.

"That's hard to believe."

"Duo, would you just be nice for once?" Hilde asked with annoyance.

"Don't know, how do you be nice?" Hilde sweat dropped for her half brother.

"How about trying that you don't normally do?" Trowa advised.

"You mean like being an ass?" The three girls gaped from such fowl language.

"Duo, you're always and ass and don't say that in front of them!" Quatre warned.

"What? It's not like they're not going to hear it in their rich ass lives."

"Duo, just shut the fuck up." Trowa scolded at the Braided Street.

"No, you shut the fuck up."

"No, you shut the fuck up."

"No, you shut the fuck up."

"No, you shut the fuck up."

"Why don't you screw yourself why don't yah?"

"Yah, like you don't fuck yourself all the time, you being a virgin and all!"

"Well, at least I wasn't raped by some gay freak!" The group gasped. This was a subject that no one was to mention, least of all in front of Trowa.

"Oh that's it! After school, I'm going to fucking kick the living virgin shit out of you, you fucking bastard!"

"What's stopping yah? I'm right here!" The two stood up and took street fighting stance, Quatre getting in the middle of the two trying to break up the fighting.

"Knock it off you two."

"I am going to kill you!"

"What's keeping yah, you homo!"

"You're going to fucking pay for that shit ass remark!"

"Well put it where you're money is, you fucking freak of street!"

"You're going down Duo!"

"I'm going to take you with me!" Out of annoyance, Heero and Wufei stood up and hit the side of their necks and the two sipped into unconsciousness. Then Heero and Wufei returned to their original seats.

"Why'd you two go and do that?" Catherine asked.

"Silence is golden." The two responded. The three girls looked upon the group with curious eyes. When the lunch period was over, the three girls; who's names were Rachel, Nachelle and Michelle, got to know the group much better. The three girls wanted to know more about the group, especially Relena and Heero. The day ended and soon they returned to the Catalonia Estate.

"I can't believe this, our first day and already we got dates from a couple of cute pus-"

"Don't say it Duo, just don't say it." Trowa interrupted Duo's sentence. Heero just went straight to his room, not wanting to get in the middle of this argument. Relena followed suit, also not wanting to hear of the argument, but also wanting to be alone with Heero.

"Heero, can I talk to you."

"Sure? What is it?"

"Well I-"

"Relena, your brother wishes to speak to you." A house servant announced to Relena. Relena, regretting to leave, follows the servant to where her brother is located. Dorothy was hidden around the corner, waiting for a chance to strike.

'I got you now Heero...' She thought seductively, making her even more aroused just by the thought of Heero's virginity being hers. Relena and the house servant then found Milliardo in the day room.

"Hi Relena."

"Hello Milliardo, what is it that you wanted me for?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Relena then turns towards the house servant.

"You told me that Milliardo wanted to speak to me?"

"That's what I was told. Miss Dorothy said that she was looking for you because your brother wishes to speak with you and asked me if I could help find you." Then Relena walks out of the day room.

"I need to do something for a minute. I'll see yah later."

"Right." Then she left the room. "What was that all about?"

"I haven't the foggiest?" Relena then rushes to where she and Heero were together last, hopping that Dorothy hasn't done anything yet.

'Oh god, please don't let me be too late.' As she round the corner, she stopped and sees Dorothy Catalonia kissing Heero. He couldn't move and Relena wasn't sure what he was doing and was about to burst to tears when Heero shoves Dorothy away from her and ran away like a frighten animal. Saliva trailed down her lip as Dorothy saw her prey escape her.

'Damned it. And he had good lips too....' Dorothy stood up and walked away, leaving Relena to sigh in relief. Nothing has happened, yet.

~*~

Alright, this was part 4, sorry it took so long. Now the plot thickens. What will happen next? You'll know soon enough.


	6. Part 5

Light and Dark,  **__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Part 5

Heero ran. He ran with all his might. He ran from something so unfamiliar, so alien, so frightening. Heero couldn't make out as to why she did that, all he could think of is how frightening it was. Dorothy just walked up to him and made small talk with him, which bored him to the edge.

Then she kissed him.

He couldn't move for surprise has implanted his feet to where he stood and fear jumbled his mind from reason as she moaned in the pleasure of lip against lip. Dorothy then slid her tongue through his lips and he snapped from his fearful confusion. Heero shoved Dorothy away from him and he ran, as far away as possible. He ran so hard that he didn't see the Street Gang until he crashed into then.

"Geeze Heero, why'd you run into us?" Trowa noticed that Heero had the look of horror upon his face. "Heero...what the fuck happened to you?"

"She, she, she, she..." Heero was talking nonsense at the moment, trying to formulate sentences, but fear and confusion was blocking him to do so.

"Okay, now. Let's take it slow. Get a breather and just start slow." Heero did as Trowa advised. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Now what happened?"

"I was standing in the hallway minding my own business and waiting for Relena for she wanted to tell me something. Then Dorothy came up to me and did small talk to me and then she, she, she..."

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT'D SHE DO?" Heero shuddered before continuing.

"She just came up and kissed me all of a sudden. I didn't know what to do. She just came to me suddenly. I couldn't move, and I couldn't do anything. Then she-"

"What, what did she do?" Duo interrupted Heero.

"Duo, can't you ever-"

"She slid her tongue into my mouth."

"WHAT!?!!" The Street Gang almost gasped.

"She slid her tongue into my mouth. I shoved her away and ran. I was never so terrified him my entire life." Heero began to shake. Trowa placed a hand upon his shoulder to calm him.

"See, I told you Quat. Your bitch was cheating on yah," Duo crowed triumphantly

Quatre couldn't believe it. His Dorothy had attempted to seduce Heero, one whom was always a loner and knows that Relena has an attraction of, possibly extremely strong attraction. Quatre couldn't believe that Dorothy would ever cheat on him, but here was Heero, evidence of Dorothy's lustful streak. Heero was just sitting there, frighten and confused as to what had happened to him and Trowa was trying to calm him down.

"But..."

"Man, I never thought that Heero would freak out like that. Just because of a kiss-"

"If you have forgotten asshole, Dorothy jumped him."

"Yah well, at least it wasn't that kind of jump." 

"Of course Duo! No one likes to be beaten up!" Quatre barked.

"That's not what I was referring to Quat."

"What are you- Never mind, it's probably something disgusting anyway."

"What's so disgusting about sex?"

"You know what Duo? Some of us would like to keep their virginity intact. You just want to throw it away at first chance."

"Yah, well, I'm saving mine for a special person, yah know."

"Oh really? Then why is it that you flirt with every girl you've ever met?"

"How'd you think I'm still a virgin in the first place."

Quatre sweatdropped. He did not want to continue this argument. Trowa was able to calm Heero down a bit, only enough so that he could get to his feet. But he was still shaking and was close to hyperventilating. 

"You know you shouldn't breath that fast." Though Trowa knew that it wouldn't help. Heero was in a situation that happened so fast, so suddenly and unexpected that he had his senses scared right out of him.

"You might want to talk to that bitch of yours Quat."

"Shut the fuck up!"

It was about twenty minutes before they could calm Heero down enough so he could go to his room. This was defiantly a turning point for some of the guys, especially Heero and Quatre. Heero, for he was forced into something so suddenly that it scared him. For Quatre, it was a totally new side to a person he thought he knew. 

~*~

'Damn it, I almost had him!' Dorothy scolded as she laid on her bed. 'I was this close to him and he just turned chicken shit!' But then she smirked lustfully. 'Well I'll have to be careful the next time...'

_What about Quatre_? There it goes once more, Dorothy's inner voice bugging her again.

'What are you bitching about?'

_What about Quatre_? _Don't you think that you're hurting him_?

'Relax, I'm not cheating on him like that!' But the voice would not accept that.

_He will leave you if you don't stop. He will leave you._

'Like everyone else in my life.' Dorothy then felt some wetness on her face, she quickly brushed it off. 'It's my life and my consequences, so why don't you just fucking leave me alone!'

_Okay now bitch, what I am trying to get through that thick skull of yours is that if you don't stop, Quatre will leave you and your life will plunged deeper into that dark abyss and you'll never get out._

'Like you care! My life was already spiraling down the day I was born. So get the fuck out of my brain and leave me alone. It's my fucking life and I can fuck it up anyway I want!'

_Like I wanted to. Listen, I am a part of you also, probably the good side of you that you lost. I can't even leave you even if I wanted to. Besides, it isn't too late to stop._

Then the voice was gone, leaving Dorothy all alone again.

'Hmph, like I had one in the first place.' Dorothy then lied onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

~*~

Relena was looking for her beloved Heero again. She had to tell him her feelings towards him or else she would explode. That episode with Dorothy has delayed her chance, but it also proved that she would have to act fast if she was to tell Heero what she feels for him. She loved him too much to have it all slip away. She needed him.

'Where are you Heero? I need to talk to you,' Relena said to herself as she went down hall to hall. Finally, she found Heero's room. Hopeful that he is alone and would not be bothered by anyone else, she knocked on his door. When there was no answer, she spoke up. "Heero, are you in there?"

She tested the knob and found it unlocked. Relena opened the door to find her beloved entangled with his sheets, sweating and hyperventilating. Her heart almost broke as she saw Heero lying like that. Dorothy almost pushed him too far and if she succeeded, he would have had a heart attack. Relena then walked towards the edge of the bed, pulled a stool and sat down next to him. She reached out a hand to touch his face, his hair lovingly. Relena was falling in love with Heero all over again as she traced his jaw, feeling his skin almost as smooth as silk, but scarred and lightly coursed by the roughness of his life. She didn't know how or when, but she found herself cradling him next to her, just like a mother would do to a child. Being touched lightly and lovingly that calmed Heero, made Relena sigh sweetly.

He had captured her heart and he didn't even know it, that was one of many reasons that Relena has to tell him her feelings. The thought of living without him was torture to her very soul, she loved him, and she needed him. Relena felt temptation as she leaned towards her face and lightly kissing him near his lips. Dangerously near his lips. Relena was so calmed from this peaceful, yet dreamlike setting that she instantly fell asleep and still holding her first love.

~*~

Quatre knocked upon Dorothy's bedroom door. He had to get the bottom of this and now. He refused to be in the dark about Dorothy any longer. Quatre heard some grunts and moans and really didn't want to know what caused them. Then Dorothy opened the door.

"Hi handsome. What brings you here?" Dorothy said lustfully. Quatre shrugged it off, not wanting to further her flirtation as he entered her room. She laid herself seductively upon her bed. "Is there anything that you want, love?"

"Well Dorothy, it's about Heero."

"What about him?" Dorothy was in it now. If Quatre knew, their relationship was over.

"Well, he met you about two hours ago and according to what he told me and the other guys, you kissed him."

'Uh oh,' Dorothy thought.

"Now tell me Dorothy, why don't you tell me why you did that."

"Well I-"

"Please tell me it was a complete accident." Dorothy blushed in embarrassment and shame. "By Allah's name. Why Dorothy? Why?"

"Quatre, I didn't mean to-"

"But you did it anyway! Why would you do that? I mean we're suppose to be fucking boyfriend and girlfriend for crying out loud!" Quatre calmed himself down, in fear that he may do something that he might regret. "Maybe we should see other people. You seem to be good at that." Quatre then turned around and headed towards the door.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Dorothy then dove and grabbed to Quatre's torso. "Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave me!" Dorothy was literally tearing in streams as she held on to the only boy that she knew that cared for her emotionally and actually loved her. "Please...."

Quatre again saw a new side to Dorothy. First a girl that everyone avoided like the gothic angel that had a pure side to her. Then, a whore that would snatch any man that she wanted without any care. Ultimately to a lonely soul looking for someone to care for and to be cared that he's seeing as of this moment. 

"Dorothy..." Quatre cupped his hands to her face and she immediately looked into her eyes. "I never knew that you truly cared for me. Even before all Duo had said, but why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I just do it and then do it again. I don't know why, I just do." Dorothy felt ashamed of herself, she was doing something that she had no idea why she was doing it, but did it anyway. Then she started to cry uncontrollably. She just couldn't stop.

"It's okay Dorothy, it's okay." Quatre was now cradling her and rocking her, trying to calm her down as she cried tearfully in scrambled sentences. Dorothy was calming down a bit, but clung to him with fingers clawing into his shirt, holding to balls of fabric in her hands. Quatre kissed the top of her head lovingly to make her feel calmer, safer and better. After a few moments, Dorothy was calmed down enough to talk clearly.

"I'm sorry Quatre."

"It's okay Dorothy. You were just caught up in something that took a life of its own. It couldn't really be your fault." Quatre was about to say something, but then shook his head and advised against it.

"What is it love?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Well I'm thinking that this relationship is a bit awkward, seeing that you have more experience than I do, if you get my drift." Dorothy blushed a whole new shade of red. "What?" She urged him forward and she then leaned towards his hear and whispered something that made his eyes enlarge a thousand-fold.

~*~

Trowa, Duo, Hilde and Catherine were in a game room that seems to be unused for a grand period of time. Trowa and Duo were playing upon the pool tables while Catherine and Hilde play a game of poker.

"You think that Quat talked to his bitch yet?" Duo hit a two ball from a lower left corner of the table to the mid right pocket and knocking a nine towards the left mid pocket.

"You know better than to say that to Dorothy, Duo." Hilde won a hand again. Catherine was not having such a good streak in this game. 

"Yah well, he should. I mean his, own girl, fucking other guys. And possibly other bitches as well." He used an eight ball to knock the nine into the pocket, problem was that the eight ball followed it in. "Damn shit, I hit it too hart!"

"Dorothy may be cheating on Quatre, but she still loves him." Trowa pulled out the eight ball from the pocket and sent it rolling into some random direction. Just then, Quatre burst into the room, panting and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yo nigga! What'cha do to yo ho?" Duo asked, but Quatre didn't answer. "What'cha so scared of? It isn't like she murdered the president or something, she just cheated on yah." That made Quatre cringed, causing concern to the four.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked and his response was an almost non-audible mumble.

"What was that?"

"Duo please!" Quatre mumbled loudly, still not understandable.

"I still can't hear you-"

"Duo you fuck. Can't you see that-"

"SHE TOOK IT UP THE ASS ALRIGHT?!?!?!" Quater screamed, somewhat relieved that it was off his chest.

"Oh, that seems-" Both Duo and Trowa registered what Quatre just said. "OH MY GOD!!!" The two cringed in disgust.

"Holy god, she took it up the ass...."

"Oh the humanity. Up the ass!!"

"So, what's so bad about taking it up the ass?" Catherine asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well you see- HOLY GOD, NOT YOU TOO!?!!"

"So?" The Street Trio headed out the room.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"Hey, wait for me nigga!!"

"Ugh." 

"What's so bad about that?" Catherine then sees Hilde slowly walking away from her. "What?"

"I don't know you anymore." She abruptly left, leaving Catherine all alone in the room.

"Great, what am I suppose to do now?"

~*~

Relena woke up to find herself upon the same bed as Heero, with her arms and legs intertwined with his. She could feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she untangled herself from him. As she sat up from the bed, Heero's eyes had fluttered and slowly opened them. Relena looked back and their eyes met and Heero struggled to sit up.

"Relena, what are you doing here?" She froze, how could she explain this to Heero? Once her mind couldn't think of a response, she just couldn't do anything. Then Relena quickly left, leaving behind a bewildered Heero.

"What was that all about?" Heero said to himself. He simply shrugged and went back to sleep, though the question of why Relena was in his room still lingered in his mind.

~*~

Relena stood outside of Heero's room and felt completely humiliated. Not only that but she again missed her chance at telling Heero of her feelings towards him. Fate was not too kind with her when it involves love.

'God, I feel like a complete idiot....' Relena mentally kicked herself. 'All I have to say is "Heero, I love you" and that's that. It seemed so easy, so why is it so damn hard!' Relena also became frustrated because that one little sentence that could change her current relationship towards Heero just couldn't get done. She practiced in front of a mirror for hours and when she finally get the guts to say it, something happens and she loses her nerve all over again.

'There has to be an easier way to do this. Wait, this was suppose to be easy. Then why is it so damn hard!' She groaned in frustration and headed to her bedroom to muster the courage that she knows would just disappear every time.

~*~

__

Well there you have it people, Part 5 of "Light and Dark, Two of Hearts." I can guarantee you that it'll get better(or worst) that this.


	7. Part 6

Light and Dark,  ****

Light and Dark, Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

****

Part 6

Milliardo had gotten the call from the base, he really didn't expect them to call. The base said that his skills were needed once more for a situation has developed. He said that he'll be there shortly and so went to Dermail Catalonia's office.

"Ah yes, Mr. Peacecraft, may I help you?"

"Well, I just got the call from the San Francisco base and that I have to go there. I was wondering if you could lend me-"

"Sure, you can have one of my cars. A war hero such as yourself needs the best transportation. So, what is it that they need of you?"

"Well my skills were needed. I think that there's something serious going to happen and soon."

"Yes well, I'm sure that you and your Gundam Zeta will stop whatever's happening. Good luck on your mission and all."

"Thank you. And could you tell my sister that I'll be gone for a few days?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I am always able to help." Milliardo said his thanks and left the mansion to the San Francisco Base. Something must be up, they can't just reactivate him if something serious was about to happen. He did miss the old Zeta; the two of them have been together and seem so much since the past few years. He can still remember the first day that he had laid eyes upon the Gundam class mobile suit.

__

~Flash Back~

It was the year 2247 AD and it was four months since the end of the Fourth World War and two months since the Iranian Invasion. A small group was being lead through a rather large factory. Within the group was Milliardo Peacecraft who was notably known as the Lightning Count; Casval Rem Deikun, who was famously know as the Red Comet, Jamil Neate; populary known as the Iron Vulture, some military officers, technicians and a few teenagers.

"And here is the Mobile Suit Prototype testing area. This area is devoted to new mobile weapon technologies. "

"Hn, I've never thought that we'd be getting any more Mobile Suit Classes besides the Zaku, Leo and that new Daughtress models." Rem said.

"I wonder what crazy model will they come up with?"

"Yes, we are eager to know."

"Well, each of you are the best Fighter pilots of your respective countries with the U.N. Federation F-27 Flying Viper Jet Fighter and the best Mobile Suit pilots of the Leo, Zaku and Daughtress models. You have a gift that we have yet to understand and after studies of your gifts, we were able to create personal suits for each and every one of you. Though most of them are experimental, I'm sure that we'll be able to expand our knowledge of this new gift."

"Great, first we're heroes and now we're guinea pigs." Milliardo leans towards the other pilots and they laugh a bit.

"Don't take it that way Lieutenant Peacecraft, we'll just study your abilities under combat situations. These children here," the Colonel points at the teenagers. "They are to be studied under controlled laboratory situations so we can fully understand the true purpose of these gifts." Then they reach the three suits. "And here we have the special Gundam Mobile Suits. Lieutenant Deikun, you'll be flying the experimental Gundam Epyon."

"Ugh, now that is scary." Rem looked upon his Gundam. It was colored in dark purple and looked like the knight from hell. "And that one's mine too?" 

"This Gundam was designed from your personal style of combat and be able to transform into an energy efficient mobile armor mode for travel. It can be armed with a Beam Cannon on the left hip armor if need be."

"Well, at least I'll have something to shoot with," Casval said.

"Lieutenant Milliardo Peacecraft, you will be piloting the Gundam Zeta."

Milliardo looked upon the Gundam. It looked very bulky and had an unusual shield. "This one can transform into a Wave Rider Mode that enables it to enter the atmosphere under it's own power. It is also armed with a Hyper Mega Launcher that has enough power to destroy an entire city with one attack." 

"Holy shit, that's overkill!!!!"

"Not when you'll have to face a huge attack force." Then there was the last Gundam. It was streamed lined and had some kind of fins and a cannon attached to it's back. "The last one here is the Gundam X, piloted by Jamil Neate. It is armed with a Beam Shield Cannon, Beam Sword and a Satellite Cannon which gets its energy from the Aluce Lunar Base via Microwaves to lighten the weight. It to has the power to flatten an entire city in one attack." 

"Damn!!" the three pilots gasped.

"Each one is equipped with a different cockpit system: Zero, Flash, and Psycommu. Each are designed after the tests of your special abilities. You three will be the 1st Gundam Pilot Squadron, the first pilots to test new Mobile Weapon Technology."

~Flash Back ends.~

'Well Zeta, I guess that we're still needed in this world.....' Milliardo drives down the freeway to the San Francisco Base.

~*~

Milliardo reached the base. There he had met some familiar people.

"Rem! Jamil! How's it going!" Milliardo called out to his old war buddies.

"Milli!" They all rushed in for a group hug, it had been months since they last saw each other. After the group hug they started to give each other rough rubs on the top of the other's head, throw play punches, whatever that was familiar with close friends. They also asked questions that were pretty much normal to those who haven't seen the other for some time.

"So, do any of you know what they want us for?" The other two just shrugged, showing that they were just as clueless. "You're no help." Then the General walked up. "General No-"

"At ease gentlemen."

"Wow General! Last time we met, you were a colonel..." Casval Rem Deikun gasped, the Colonel that once shown them their personal Gundams was now a General.

"Yes Colonel Deikun, I know. Each one of you Gundam Pilots have been assigned to different areas of the Earth so that you could train Mobile Suit pilots for the next great 'Mobile Suit War', well that war is almost here gentlemen. There is a situation at the Jovian System."

"You mean the Jovian Nations of the Duchy of Zeon and Saudi Jupiter?"

The General nodded.

"Those two off-world nations are our greatest suppliers of the fuel Helium-3, the rare isotope that we use in the Minovsky Fusion Reactors of our space fleets and our Mobile Suits. Advancement of the Minovsky Fusion Reactors have come to when a single reactor will still produce power for years, but we still need Helium-3 and our greatest supply and closest source of Helium-3 is Jupiter. For two centuries since the discovery of practical fusion by Doctor Yuri Minovsky we have established orbital colony outpost to Jupiter using the Island 3 design. The Jupiter Energy Fleets of many nations have contributed the wealth of the Jovian colonies. Then two Jovian Colonies declared independence and became the first off-world nations: The former Zeon Republic and Saudi Jupiter. I believe that your family resided at the Zeon colonies for centuries Colonel Deikun." Rem nodded his head.

"Yes, that is until the Zabi coup e'tat. My father barely escaped with his life."

"We all remember that one. It was all over the tabloids on Earth. Anyway, the two are at the verge of war for quite some time. Each side building a military that encourages the other to make their military better and with their funds, they can do it without consequences on their economy. All they need is a reason to declare war."

"Yah and I've even seen the specks on the Zeon Forces. They have what people are calling the 'Next Generation Zakus' of the Jenice, Septem, Octave, Crouda, and Bertigo models. And that new Geara Doga's a mean looking suit. It'll even scare the skirt off a Zaku," Milliardo muttered.

"And then there are those Mobile armors. God they are huge! I mean they should be considered ships instead of Mobile Armors!" Jamile almost shouted. The veteran pilot had seen these mobile weapons from testes and from what he could gather, they meant business and not to be taken lightly.

"Don't forget about the military of Saudi Jupiter. Their Space Maganacs are very mobile and heavily armed then their Earth Bound friends. Then there are those Mobile Space Fighters of there's and their fleet is really organic looking."

"And that is why we should be concern. If war broke out between the two Jovian Nations, the whole world would be on a virtual crisis for energy. Even the energy colonies of Saturn, Uranus and Neptune wouldn't be enough because they are so far away."

"What happened that might spark this, sir?"

"There was a terrorist sabotage on one of the Jupiter Energy Ships, the Nautilus Drive system exploded. No one knows who did it but the two Jovian nations are blaming the other. The current mission is to ease the tensions between the two so that nothing drastic would happen. Then if that doesn't work then well have to go for war containment. To make sure that their war does not spread to the entire Jovian System."

"Do you really think that that'll work General Noventa?" Jamile asked the worried general. He could feel the fear and nervousness running through his mind.

"I don't know, I really don't know. All we have to do is make sure that this war, if it does become declared, does not spread across the Jovian System. We need Helium-3 for Earth."

General Noventa knew quite well that the Earth has a great dependence to space. Ever since all Earth-bound resources have been dried up since 2097, the colonies have become a great importance to the Earth's survival. Plant's had to be grown upon the Mars colony world. Electricity from the orbital Solar Power Stations in Polar orbit. Minerals and alloys mined from the natural resource satellites in Geo-stationary orbit and in the nearby asteroid belt, and most important of all is the fusion fuel mined from the Giant Gas Planets. The major station of fusion fuel was Jupiter since it was the closest, all others were just secondary because they were farther than Jupiter. The Earth has become a starving planet, virtually cannibalizing it's sister planets for resources for its inhabitance.

"Well then, all of you know the situation and the importance of the success of the mission. You should prep your Gundams for space combat. You'll need it."

"Sir, yes sir!" The gundam pilots saluted and went to their Gundam Hangar Bay.

"Man, I can't believe this! There's going to be a war and we're going to be peacekeepers!?!!" Milliardo exclaimed; he did not like the idea of being a target for both sides.

"I know, being a peacekeeper in a foreign war means that you're target practice," Jamile sighed.

They reached the Gundam Hangar Bay. The Zeta had been upgraded to the Double Zeta with optional Full Armor. The X could be upgraded from its standard weapons to the X Divider Weapon Systems and back again. The Epyon has upgraded to be fiercer looking than its previous form, (Imagine if Hajime Katoki redesigned the Epyon like the other Gundams.) with batwing-shaped wings on its back. Large claws on its forearm, dragon-head feet with vulcans on it. The heat rod shield with a retractable heat rod, a rather large Double Beam Rifle stored on the left armor skirt plate, and a staff attachment to go with the large Beam Sword.

And painted red. 

"You've changed the color scheme didn't you?" Milliardo asked the red obsessed pilot. Rem just placed a hand behind his head. 

"Well I do like the color red, hehe." The other two sweatdropped.

"The same old Rem, huh?" Jamile said. "Why are you obsessed with red anyway?"

"Because on my home colony, it's fashionable."

"Oh god save us all," the two moaned. They spot some of the special teens they've met when they were first given their gundams and then walked towards them.

"Yo Tiffa, how's it going?" Milliardo raised his hand for a high five, but the girl didn't respond, just looked at him. "Okay, you're not in a talkative mood."

"When's she ever Milli?" Rem crossed his arms.

"You can't really blame him for trying Rem. I mean she hasn't even said anything during her stay at the base," Jamile said, then he saw a newcomer. "Who's he?" Then an assistant came up to him.

"This is Caris Nautilus, his parent's died in a terrorist bombing and he's under our care."

"Well I hope that he's nicer than that other newcomer. Hiya Amuro-"

"Shut the fuck up!" the young kid shouted, interrupting Rem.

"Okay, he's diffidently cranky."

"Amuro! You know better than that!" The assistant turned to Rem. "You really can't blame him, his special abilities have given him pressure in the brain and making him angry and hostile."

"Yah, hate to see how his parent's-"

"They were divorced and then were killed," the assistant explained to Jamil while trying to calm down Amuro.

"Okay then, never mind." Then the three look upon their upgraded gundams. "Well, looks like the Gundam Trio's back into business."

"Yah, a hell of a lot better then training recruits." Milliardo said. He looked upon Double Zeta very proudly.

~*~

Relena was in the observatory deck in the fencing gallery watching most of the students in the class duel each other. She was watching Heero fence and it amazed her that he was so good at it. Then her mind drifted to her brother. Milliardo had gone to the San Fransisco Base instead of the Travis Base. He hasn't been to the San Francisco Base in seven months and she started to become worried. The last time he was there, she heard that he had almost died. Milliardo and his Zeta are always going out and finding trouble that could get him killed. She looked back at Heero and noticed that the fencing class was over.

'Damn, I wanted to try it out too.' She thought to herself. Ever since she was little, swords had always fascinated Relena. Big ones, small ones, European or Asian, she didn't care. She loved them all. Relena always wanted to try at least some kind of swordplay, even though fencing is too weak by her standards. It was at last the lunch break and the whole group assembled at one of the tables and started to eat their lunch. Then Duo brought out a holo-radio.

"Duo, you know that electronics are not allowed on school grounds!" Hilde shrieked.

"Relax sis, I'm just going to turn on some tunes. Besides I've seen a lot of kids using electronics all over the school." He turned the holo-radio and there was a pop station. "Hell yah, this is what I like." He started to move his arms in a circular pattern in front of him.

"We interrupt your regular program for this news flash," a news reporter announced, interrupting the music.

"Aw ma-" The group hushed him as the announcer continued.

"As of 11:49 AM Pacific Standard Time, the Jovian Nations of the Duchy of Zeon and Saudi Jupiter have declared war. Nation members of the U.N. Federation have also declared a state of emergency, for U.N. Federal Representatives have announced that when the two Jovian Nations are in a state of war with each other. Helium-3 shipping and transport from Jupiter will be halted as from the threat of being targeted to the military forces of both sides of the conflict. The members of the U.N. Federation had voted unanimously to send a force to contain the conflict to within the borders of the two Jovian Nations. There are high hopes that it'll contain the conflict and continue the flow of Helium-3 to power the transport and military ships of the U.N. Federation and other colonies. Among the forces that are sent to contain the conflict are the Gundam Pilots: Casaval Rem Deikun, Jamile Neate, and Milliardo Peacecraft." Relena gasped. "The fleet will arrive at the borders of both Jovian Nations, but it is feared that the combat has already begun-" Relena turned off the holo-radio; she did not want to know what happened. The rest of the group understood what had just happened. Her brother has just gone off to war into space.


	8. Part 7

Light and Dark,  **__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing, Gundam X, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Zeta or the song Last Impression, never have never will. As for the fic, it's hella AU and many of the characters may be OCC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

**__**

Part 7

The 17th U.N. Federal Space Armada had reached the Jovian Colonies, the Nautilus Drive system allows the fleet to jump from Earth Space to Jovian Space. In the early days of the Nautilus Drive, ships had to use a gravity wield to catapult or "Jump" the ship into the intended destination. The stronger the gravity wield, the farther the jump can be. The jump of an energy fleet ship began at the Earth and then there would be a midway stop to Mars and use the planet's gravity weld to Jupiter or Saturn, which ever planet was closest and then after the voyage, immediately jump back to Earth Space. Now a ship can create an artificial gravity wield with the Quantum Singularity Generator so that the ship can go as far as it could. The original Quantum Singularity Generators of twenty years ago were used as jump stations for ships to travel across the solar system without the use of planets and even strengthen the jumps in a planet's gravity wield. There are even plans on sending a fleet to Proxima Centari to explore the triple star system for possible colonies. 

The 17th was also known to have the latest in starship aerodynamics and technology. Each ship was armed with improved Beam Turrets and the new mobile Main Cannon, which was not as powerful as the main cannons of the older ships. Missile turrets able to turn 180 degrees, Space Torpedo Tubes, and the new Planet Defensor Pods that are as large as a Mobile Suit and can create an energy field that is nearly impenetrable to standard Mobile Suit weapons along others. The mission of the 17th was to contain the war only to the predetermined war zone; it was agreed upon to both sides of the war and to make sure that Jovian Helium-3 continues to flow to Earth. 

~*~

Milliardo looked out from one of the space window ports and looking at Jupiter. This was the first time he had ever gone so far from Earth. The belts of Jupiter were dazzling up close. Soon, he would have to patrol and enforce the war boundary with Double Zeta. Rem and Jamile walked up to him.

"Man, that is one beautiful looking planet," Jamile stated as he awed the giant planet.

"Yes, this was my home during my childhood. Much has changed since then...." Rem murmured. Then the intercom came on.

"This is the Admiral, we have a Zeon Battleship escorted by three Gunships attacking a Saudi Fleet port outside of the warzone. All personnel man your stations. Repeat, all personnel man your stations."

"Well, looks like we'll have to go to work now," Rem commented as he head towards the Hangar bay where their Gundams are being kept. The other two followed.

~*~

Relena refused to leave her room. She just couldn't stand her brother going on a dangerous mission. She didn't care how important the mission was; Milliardo was her only family left alive. She didn't want anyone to bother her right now, she just couldn't.

Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Go away!"

"Relena, it's me, Heero. I was wondering if I can--" Relena was already at the door and opened it. "--talk to you......" He sort of stared at her tear-streaked face for some time before he spoke up. "May I come in?" Relena literally dragged him into her room, closed the door and cried onto him. "Relena?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore....." she said between sobs. Heero couldn't help but feel sorry for her and he placed a soothing hand on her back in the hopes of calming her down. "I don't want to be alone...."

"It's okay Relena, please don't cry. I'll be here to help you." He meant that as a friend, as a good companion to fall upon. But to Relena's ears, it sounded like Heero was trying to tell her that he loved her. She looked up to him with love in her eyes. 

"You do?" She was sniffling back her tears, trying to look upon him without tears.

"Yes, I will always be your friend." That was not what she was hoping to hear. Then she pushed him onto her bed. "Um, Relena.... what are you doing?"

"I don't want you as a friend." Heero felt hurt. He wanted Relena as his friend because he was so alone. He didn't want to have friends, but he didn't want to be alone. Relena was enough for him and she didn't want him to be her friend, but then he found her face in front of his. "I-I just want you to love me...." That surprised Heero greatly; he really didn't see that one coming.

"B-but I don't see you like that, I want to be your friend," he stuttered greatly. This was a totally new side of Relena.

"But I just want you to love me Heero." And Relena kissed him.

~*~

Some time later in the living room, the group was watching a live broadcast of what they called "The Great Jovian War." The group was horrified to see images of the two Jovian Nations fighting against one another. Mobile Suits were pitted against Mobile Suits and Space ships were fighting against Space ships throughout the declared war zone. Though there were some skirmishes and battles outside of the war zone, the majority was held within the boundaries.

"In this great chaos of The Great Jovian War we must be reminded that despite our fear of these images of modern warfare, we are all safe and comfortable from the war here upon Earth, Mars, Saturn, Uranus Neptune, and Pluto. The colonies of the Jovian System are the ones living in fear; especially those near the war zone of the Great Jovian War for the forces of the war may accidentally attack them. And we mustn't forget that that isn't the only war being waged. The U.N. Federation is still conducting sweeps for the OZ cult/terrorist group still hidden in the state of California. Some say that the military headquarters of OZ is somewhere within the Sierra or somewhere deep within the Red Wood forests. Wherever they are, the U.N. Federal forces will stop the OZ's reign of terror."

"We ddidn't want to be reminded of that," Duo grumbled, lying back against the sofa.

"Nobody does. We lost our homes because of them back then. Many of us had deep roots in that town for some time," Quatre quietly agreed while Dorothy clung to his arm.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it? I mean, this is a military organization that is armed with Mobile Suits. We'll just let the military handle it," Trowa calmly said. He had remembered many wars waged in the past.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a startling announcement. The OZ base has been located 7 miles outside of Sacramento. We go to you live at the battle scene. John?" The picture turns to a military camp with many Mobile Suits being launched and soldiers running around.

"This is Jonathan Smith and we are here, live at the scene of the OZ Headquarters discovery with the 12th Mobile Suit Division." There was an explosion heard. "As you can see, the 12th have been fighting the Soldiers of the OZ and are requesting reinforcements from any Mobile Suit Divisions within the area. The 12th only has Daughtress and GM models but they are still able to keep the OZ mobile Suits down and at bay until—Wait, I hear transports coming in." There were literally hundreds of VTOL Carriers dropping many Mobile Suits in the background. "Yes, reinforcements have arrived and the OZ forces at the headquarters are falling back."

"This seems like good progress, what is happening now?"

"Well, it seems that they've enforced this base with some kind of a beam barrier. They can't seem to be penetrating the shields and--" A soldier ran up and whispered something in his ear and then ran away. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been told that the U.N. Federation has voted unanimously to fire the Space Beam Cannon of the Global Defense Platform orbiting this area and are targeting the base-- What the *bleep*?! Let's get out of here!" Jonathan Smith started to run as soon as a beam of energy blasts creates a back out of the transmission.

"John, John? Are you still there?" The static disappeared and the picture was back.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I can't believe that they actually used that. Well, the headquarters is gone; all we have to worry about are the OZ groups that are scattered throughout the West Coast. This is been Jonathan Smith, reporting from the battle of the OZ Headquarters." The group was shocked to see that the U.N. Federation had used such a mighty weapon against a few cult/terrorists.

"Damn, that sure left a mark..." Duo was gaping at the screen.

"Now that's some fire power. Wouldn't mind that thing protecting me," Catherine stated.

"Uh-huh. That is, until some idiot hijacks the thing." Duo looked around. "Say, where's Heero? Shouldn't he be here?"

"The last I've seen him, he was going to see Relena. She was very upset when she heard about her brother being peacekeeper to the Jovian War. Maybe he wanted to talk to her or something." Quatre also looked around, thinking the obvious.

"Well, he is sure taking his sweet time up there. If you know what I mean?" 

"I don't think that he even--" Trowas was interrupted when there was a ring of the mansion's doorbell. A servant went to the door and the group followed with some interest. At the door were some men in trench coats. One of them flipped a FBI badge from a wallet.

"Good evening. I am Carrie Messenger of the US Federal Bureau of Investigation. We were wondering if we could look inside your home."

"Well, that's not up to me, ma'am. You may ask the owner of the estate, Dermail Catalonia. May I ask as to why you want to search the mansion?"

"We're looking for a certain individual that we have been searching for some time."

"Oh...and who would that individual be, might I ask?"

"His name is Heero Yuy."

~*~

Heero woke up into an unfamiliar roon, on an unfamiliar bed and with an unfamiliar weight upon him. He scanned around and found Relena resting her head upon his shoulders and arms wrapped around him. Looking down, he saw that both of them were dressed and made a sigh of relief. Heero was again surprised from a kiss, but this time he wasn't afraid of it. Apparently, he welcomed it for some reason; maybe he actually had feelings towards Relena other then friendship. Then he felt Relena moved up towards him, the phrase that would best describe this is to "snuggle up". This didn't affect Heero, well, not negatively and he brought Relena towards him. He was again about to close his eyes when he felt her lips touching his neck, something that really shot open his eyes. 

"Heero..." she moaned before blinking her eyes. Apparently, that little touch sent unusual sensations throughout his body, mainly this one part of his anatomy. Relena giggled. "Did you have a nice rest?" Heero nodded. Relena being so close to him like this didn't really make him nervous or scared at all, just calmed. There was a knock on the door and he reluctantly got up from the bed.

"I'll get it." Relena followed him and when the door was opened, there were three people in trench coats. "May I help you?"

"Heero Yuy, I presume?" Carrie Messenger asked.

"Yes," he said flatly.

"We would like for you to come with us Mr. Yuy."

~*~

At the San Francisco Base, Heero Yuy was being shown his new home. The Agents and Base Commander showed him around the Mobile Suit Development Hangars. The agents had told him that he had skills that were similar to the Gifted Humans, whose families have pioneered space ever since space transportation became commercial, common and practical. Heero's family, the Yuy Blood, had been in space for at least a hundred years before they returned to Earth. He knew that he was different from anyone else he had known, besides the fact of being aristocratically bred and raised, but he never thought that he was one of the Gifted, or Newtypes since they were essentially a new type of human.

"And here is where we develop Mobile Suit for new Mobile Weapon Technologies. Each model was code named Gundam since they represent the latest in technological achievement in military weaponry."

Heero had heard of the Gundam Mechanics Corp., that have been the primary source of all Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors and other Mobile Weapons supplied to the U.N. Federation, World Nations, and the other colonies and Off-World Nations. Not to mentioned stolen by terrorist groups.

"Interesting, and what would I do?" Heero asked the Base Commander.

"Well that is to be determined by the tests we conduct on you. Not every Gifted is the same but they fit under three categories: Pilot types, which are excellent Mobile Suit Pilots. There're the Telepaths and Telekinetics, who have superior brainpower and abilities. Finally, there's the Mechanoids, who can tell the schematics and running programs of any mechanized object just by touching it and able to pilot the machine without training."

"Funny, I've never heard of that kind of ability." Heero was puzzled; he thought that the Newtypes were only psychics and perfect pilots.

"Well, that one is newly discovered. We found this one in New York and it took us by complete surprised, perhaps a technological path of evolution."

There was some Japanese cursing being heard, the voice was familiar to Heero and he saw the source of the noise: a young boy around his age with messy, black hair.

'Garrod,' Heero thought as two MPs were roughly dragging his friend.

(Authors notes: From here on in, whenever text is between These, that means that the person is speaking in a foreign language and needs to be translated in order to understand the story, though I may use some words that I've picked up here and there.) 

Let me go you mother fuckers! You have no idea who you are dealing with! I am Garrod Ran, heir to the Clan of Ran and Ran Industries! If my father doesn't sue you, I'll personally kick the shit out of you, you bastards!

"Garrod-san!" Heero called out to him. Garrod turned his attention and his eyes started to blink.

"Heero-sama?" Then he made a madman's dash towards Heero. "HEERO-SAMA!!!" Garrod tackled Heero in a bear hug. Heero-sama, I thought that I'd never see you again!

Garrod, you baka, you're going to kill me one of these days.

Nani? Oops, Gomen Heero-sama. Garrod let's go of Heero and took several steps back. Gomen nasai, Heero-sama. So then, what have you been doing, eh? Seeing a lot of kawaii, kirei girls or maybe even a few bishoujos, ne? He patted Heero on the back. How many koitos you have?

Heero gaves Garrod a death glare.

"Damare!" Garrod backed away with his hands up.

Shutting up. The Base Commander then walked up to them. 

"I guess that you two know each other."

"We've know each other from a time long ago," Heero agreed. 

"Well, that's good because you two will be bunking with each other." Garrod tapped on Heero's shoulder.

Um Heero-sama, what is he saying? I don't really know English that well, especially the Amerika-jin dialect.

He said that we're going to be staying together while we're on the base. Garrod cried out in joy and hugs Heero.

All right! I get to spend time with my lost itoko!

Oh rapture........

~*~

The two Japanese descents were shown to their living quarters and handed their stuff. Garrod looked around the room.

Boy, this sure brings back memories........ Garrod said dryly.

Don't I know it.... Heero chose the bottom bunk while Garrod picked the top bunk. Garrod pulled out an MP25 player, puts the head phones on and began playing it.

"*Kotoba yori wakariaeru*" If there are glances that communicate Garrod began to sing his favorite song from the Internet. Heero become annoyed at the singing.

"Garrod..." But Garrod didnt hear him, the volume was too loud and he himself was even louder to hear.

"*Manazashi ga soko ni areba*" Better than words,

Garrod-san, could you be quiet, kudasai?

"*Hito wa minna ikiteyukeru ...*" People can all live on freely... 

Does the phrase 'Damare' mean anything to you?

"*Mayowazu ni jiyuu ni*" Without losing their way. 

You know that you can pretty easily find yourself to the infirmary with one of my punches so that you don't get lost.

"*Ayamachi wo koete*" Overcoming our mistakes, we realize 

Then why aren't you shutting up?

"*Kizuku hontou no yasashisa*" What true kindness is. 

Garrod!

"*Anata to mitsuketa kara*" Together, you and I discovered

Garrod!!

"*Ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo ...!!*" That strength called love...!! 

GARROD-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That difinetly got Garrod's attention. He took off the ear speakers and looked at Heero.

Did you want anything, Heero-sama?

Is silence too much to ask?

Nani? Aa, you mean this? Gomen. Garrod turned the MP25 off, then something sparks in his mind. Say Heero-sama, why didn't you want to marry my onee-san? That brought too many depressing memories to Heero. Sure she's your itoko and all, but she's caring, kind, gentle, loving-- well not in that-

She's my itoko, simple as that. Heero lay back upon his bed, Garrod flopped onto his belly and looked at him.

Well, we are distantly related and that is enough to make the marriage legal and wouldn't produce birth defects or anything-

I am not interested in that Garrod-san. Heero turned to his side, away from his cousin.

Yah, but she was so happy that she was going to marry you. I mean, you two were together ever since you and I were born and she wanted to carry you. Hell, that almost thinks that she was in love with you or something.

She's still my itoko.

It was about Adin-ojisama, wasn't it? That also sparked many bad memories to Heero.

I don't want to talk about it.

It is isn't it? Heero ignored him. Not only on how to raised you, but the way they treated you huh? You can't really blame them Heero-sama, they were only doing what's best-

I don't see that as proper caring for a kodomo, Garrod-san. Just leave me alone. Garrod shrugged and mind his business. Heero felt something in one of his suitcase's pockets, he took the thing out and it was a picture of Relena. 'Relena......'

Woh! She is kawaii, Heero-sama! You have good tastes! Kuso, she is a megami!

Garrod-san!!!

What?!

~*~

It was around midnight at the Catalonia Estate and all were asleep upon their beds.

Well, almost everyone.

In her room, Relena clutched at a pillow and cried. She had just confessed her feelings towards Heero and he was taken away because of "Federal Reasons", and she just couldn't stand him being so far away from her.

"Heero..." she whispered as she cluched the pillow tighter, wishing that it was a certain Japanese descent with Chocolate Brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. All her life she had been afraid to be alone, ever since their parents died when she was 7 years old. Milliardo had to be both mother and father for Relena and being in the military takes him away from home for long periods at a time. His absence had made Relena fearful that he might not return, that she would have no one to comfort her and protect her. Now, she has a lover's bond to Heero and they had taken him away from her and she was so miserable. Though she can't show this to the others, she allowed herself to cry when she was alone and no one to bother her simply because she had grown used to crying alone with no one to comfort her. 

"Please come back to me, please..." Relena whispered one more time before her tears of sadness would bring her to sleep and she would dream such sad dreams in her slumber.

~*~

The next morning all the Newtypes, both old and new, were gathered into one area to get to know one another. Only a few actually talked to one another, including Heero and Garrod.

Hn, that's funny. Why aren't they talking to us?

Maybe it's because they don't speak Japanese.

Really? Heero sweatdropped as they walked around the room. Heero noticed that a few of the Newtypes were rarely speaking to anyone. He guessed that being anti-social and quiet are traits of being a Newtype too most Newtypes. Hey, how's it going! Yep he was right, most newtypes...

~*~

Someone shouting interrupted Tiffa Adil's train of thought. She turned her head and saw a young man of Asian descent going around and trying to get some of the other gifted to talk. If she knew what that young man was talking about, she would have thrown him a nasty remark. But then the yelling idiot was walking towards her.

Hello there bishoujo, so how long have you been here? Tiffa turned towards the annoying Asian descent and looked at him with an annoyed eye. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. The assistance making them in the same room to "Know one another" was bad enough, but they had to throw in this babbling idiot with it. The Asian boy backed away. Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly, that's all kawaii-y.

"Garrod...." Another Asian boy walked up to the other one. This one seemed calmed and quiet then the first one. Garrod-san, did you remember what I said?

Ano..... Not all of them speak Japanese?

Yes, and what should you do about it?

Speak English?

And...?

If they don't talk, it means that they don't want to talk?

Yes-

But Heero-sama, I am not that good with English- 

Good..... now leave them alone!The other Asian bishounen left the one called Garrod-sama. Garrod then turned to Tifa and she can see that she won't have a moment of peace when he's around.

"Hello. My name is Garrod Ran. What is your name?" Garrod Ran? She thought that his name was Garrod-sama. But then she might as well try to comply, it might make him go away.

"Tiffa Adil."

"Tiffa Adil..... has a nice ring to it. So then, when did they take you?"

"Huh?"

"When did they take you from your family and put you here?" Tiffa didn't know if she had a family. Well, it was obvious that she had to come from somewhere, but she has no memory of her family. All her life she had been tossed from orphanage to orphanage until the Federal Agents found and put her onto this base to study her gifts. She really didn't have a family, but then, there was that dream of a woman-

"You there?" He waved a hand in front of her eyes and she was mildly surprised. "You spaced out back there. What happened?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. Another train of thought interrupted. She was difinetly not going to have any thinking done while he was around. "I don't feel like talking at the moment. Could you please leave me alone?" She wasn't fond of talking either. She only talked when she believes that it is something important.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Garrod walked away, leaving Tiffa alone. She pulled out a photo from one of her pockets and it was the picture of her first crush, Milliardo Peacecraft. Even though it was a harmless crush, Tiffa thought of it as the only time she felt emotionally bonded to someone, albiet it was only a one way bond. She still retained her old feelings verily after knowing that Milliardo and Lucrezia were going to marry.

Tifa sighed, guessing that that special someone will come around and sweep her off her feet, that--

"Whoh, who's the guy? You really must have good tastes to have a guy like--"

If her vocal didn't shut Garrod up, that huge bump on the head sure did.

~*~

Well I hope you guys like the story so far, please reply for what you think of the story and I'll see you all later with another chapter. Bye.

# sama- an honorific term. For those higher in ranking. 

# baka- Idiot

# Nani-what?

# Gomen -- "sorry," Gomen nasai is pretty much "very sorry"

# Kawaii-- Basically means cute.

# Kirei- pretty, beautiful 

# Bishoujo -- and this one is pretty much "beautiful young lady"

#Bishounen – basically the opposite of 'bishoujo'; "beautiful young man"

# koito- love, or lover

# Damare- Shut up 

# Amerika-jin- American

# Itoko- cousin 

# Kudasai? --Please

# Aa-Oh

# Oneesan- older sister

# Ojisan/ ojichan- uncle 

#ojisama- respected uncle

# kodomo- child

# kuso- damn; crap; etc.

# Megami -- Goddess 

# Ano—Um


	9. Part 8

Light and Dark, 

Light and Dark,Two of Hearts.

Author's notes- Just don't ask about the title. I don't own Gundam Wing or anything remotely related to Gundam. Never have, never will. As for the fic, it's helluva AU and many of the characters may be OOC, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Part 8

Heero had finished his tests and the scientists couldn't believe at what they had found. Not only Heero was an excellent Mobile Suit Pilot, but he was also a Telepath with limited telekinesis and able to perfectly pilot any machine. Not to mention quickly draw up the schematics of a machine from a single component just by touching it.

Wow Heero-sama, that is impressive. All three areas of the Newtype categories! They should call you a Universal Newtype or something, Garrod said.

Indeed, Heero fits along all categories of the Gifted.

"Interesting.......we may need to study more of Mr. Yuy's abilities and as to why he can do all of the Gifted Categories," one scientist commented. The Base Commander wanted to see how well Heero can pilot a Mobile Suit in live simulated combat.

First, it was the old Zaku and Leo models; he had piloted them very well and it could rank him as an ace. Then, there was the Daughtress model of Australia; Heero performed those with flying colors. Next was the Serpent and Aries Model of the U.N. Federation; he had executed well but later commented that the bulk of the suit had slowed his reaction, which was impossible considering that the Serpent was more agile then it appeared to be. The Aries was mainly an aerial suit and fought better in the air then on the ground. Subsequently, there was the Mass Produced Gundam Mobile Suit of the United States, or GM, and performed just as good as the other models. 

Following the GM was the Constance and Liberator of the French Republican States. The two French Mobile Suits were simple in design and looked harmless, but was just as deadly as any other suit. Each of those suits had a simple forearm shield that had hidden machine guns, the lower legs outfitted with jump thrusters and the side armored skirts that had a housing for a beam knife on one side. Plus a Grenade rack on the other, and a small close combat shield called a Heat Shield for it supported a claw that can slice through most materials when super heated. The Constance was the latest of the French Republican States and the Liberator was an old, multipurpose Mobile Suit and the only other difference was that the Liberator had small shoulder armor, simple head design and a multipurpose back pack and the Constance had large shoulder armor, a more complex head design and three separate backpacks for flight, ammo and weapon housing. Heero had performed beautifully with the two suits.

Later on, there was the British Coalition's Excalibur suit. The Excalibur looked like a medieval knight, but without the simple helmet design of a knight. The Backpack of the Excalibur was suitable for only two purposes: to use the new Variable Velocity Beam Rifle and for flight. The Excalibur was also outfitted with the new Beam Shield that can change its shape from a protective wide area mode to a more pointed attack mode that can be used for jabbing. The standard weapon of the Excalibur besides the Beam Sword was the Crossbow Rifle. It sort of looked like a crossbow, but fires a simple projectile that is tipped with either an explosive or fragmentation warhead, covered with an armor-piercing tip. Again Heero piloted beautifully.

Next were the Maguanac, Ghazi, and Osman models of the Arabic Coalition and other Islamic Nations. The Maguanac model was an older, more familiar and popular of the other two. The Ghazi and the Osman were newer models that were mainly a special forces for Muslim military at the moment.

The Ghazi was slimmer then the Maguanac but had less armor and relied more on its speed to avoid fire. It was designed mainly as an Urban fighter and was built with short-range weapons and the only long-range weapon that it had was the short beam Rifle and has an optional pack of flight. The Osman, however, was a more open field combat machine and one would make the mistake that the Osman was an artillery unit like the Tragos of other nations since it had large cannons on it's shoulders and a large variety of missile packs and heavy armor, but it was quite capable of hand to hand combat. All three Heero hand preformed quite well.

Finally, there were the African Zulu Models owned by many African Nations and Rebel Factions in the continent. It was a slimmer, more compact frame then most of the other suits and it was lightly armed with only a spear like rifle that can be used as a close quarters weapon, Vulcans in the head and mid torso, a beam blade that shaped more like a butchers knife but larger, and a rather large shield that can house many other weapons. Although many African forces owned the suit, it was mainly painted black and from a distance looked like an ancient African warrior and was an excellent stealth suit. Heero had no problem with that one.

Heero had piloted many Infantry units of all the other nations of the World and in each of them he had performed beautifully in them. From the Russian Confederation's Stalin and Czar suits to the Indonesian Imperial State's Komodo suits and the Brazilian Hegemony's Amazon suit. Later on the day after he piloted many Amphibious and Aerial models. In a week's time, Heero had successfully piloted all known suits on the Earth. 

~*~

Wow Heero-sama, that is like so cool! You'd probably be the talk of the entire U.N. Federation, Garrod said as they were standing in line in the Base mess halls. Heero wondered if he would be drafted to the military because of his excellent piloting skills. I can see it now. Heero Yuy, Ace Pilot of the Earth. Pretty neat huh?

I don't really care about that Garrod-san. All I want is outta here-

Oh.......you wanna see your koi, eh? Garrod playfully nudged Heero. He just looked at him with a cold stare and Garrod put his hands up. Shutting up.

The two Japanese pilots then walk to a table that was only occupied by Tiffa. They sat down across from her and the two began to eat their lunch.

"Ano.... Tiffa, how's it going?" Garrod asked. Tiffa just ignored him as she ate her food. Heero was thinking about only one thing on his mind as he was eating: Relena. Heero still didn't believe that someone would have feelings for HIM, of all the guys in the world she chose him. He wasn't very athletic, just a few exercises during the week that would keep him fit, he was not as social to other people as one would like, he wasn't that handsome and rarely combed his hair. What was it that made Relena love him...

Heero-sama? Heero's train of thought was broken by Garrod. Are you alright?

I'm fine Garrod-san, I was just thinking. Heero looked at his food and he wasn't very hungry at the moment. I think that I lost my appetite.... he sighed.

So then are you going to eat that?

Heero just shoved it to him and Garrod ate it like it would be his last meal, wolfing it down his throat. It was an amazement that he didn't even choke. You never cease to amaze me that you can eat all that food and yet stay so fit....

Well I do exercise. Almost everyday. Garrod continued to wolf down what was in front of him. Tiffa scooted away so that Garrod wouldn't eat her food or whatever. Heero knew that he'd be spending most of his days here on the base until he was given permission to leave the base permanently and he had the feeling that he would not.

~*~

Another day goes by and another day without Heero, which was what Relena always thinks first when she wakes up. Though she would get phone calls from Heero and the space of time in between varied, she would always miss him. Relena would spend most of her time alone just thinking of him; how was he doing, is he alright, things like that. She looked at the old digital clock beside her bed and it read Saturday. Today was Saturday. Normally she would spend a Saturday window-shopping to see what was in the stores and to try and tell Heero her feelings towards him, but lately she was spending most of her Saturday in her room and just doing nothing. 

Someone knocked on her door.

"Miss Relena, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down soon," Relena called out to the servant. She might as well have something to eat as she dressed out from her nightgown to her everyday wear in the mansion. As she was thinking, Relena was thinking of Heero again. This time it was when they first kissed, well she kissed him and he just went along for the ride. She felt like she was in heaven when their lips met and half of her was wanton enough to actually make love to him, but thankfully Heero wasn't so singled minded, not that she minded if that would have happened. Relena, like most young girls, had some kind of a virginal fears about her first time that she would ever make love and- Relena finds that she has already dressed and decides to join the others downstairs. When she reached the table, all the others kids were eating.

"Hiya Relena, what's took yah?" Duo said with a mouth full of waffles and a room filled with sweat dropping kids. Relena sat down to eat her breakfast quietly as the others talked. Relena didn't care what they were talking about as she slowly ate her breakfast. Some time later, the group was gathered around the TV set since it was a Saturday morning. 

"So what shall we watch?" Quatre asked the group, which was a very fatal flaw.

"Let's watch a fucking action movie!" Duo nearly screamed.

"No way, I want a Romantic one--"

"Not in your lifetime Hilde! Nothing comes between me and my Saturday Morning Cartoons--"

"Aren't you a bit old for that Trowa? I think that ESPN is calling my name--"

"Pick a number Catherine, because my Martial Arts Movie Marathon is on right now and I don't want to miss a minute of it."

"What the? Do you have any idea how old that movie genre are, Wufei?"

The group, minus Relena and Quatre, were bickering as to what to watch. It was several moments before Quatre finally cried out, "Would you all just stop bitchin'! It's just a TV man!"

The group immediately quiet themselves, this was the first time Quatre actually yelled.

"What? I can be pissed off too. I'm going to watch the news and see how's those OZ/U.N. Federation Conflict and Great Jovian War's going on." Quatre turned on the television set to CNN.

"Aw man....I hate the fucking--"

"DUO!" almost everyone shouted.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today the U.N. Federation has announced that the Great Jovian War has turned from a Mobile Suit war to an all out Nuclear Shoot out. "

The group almost gasped as they heard this from the TV.

"At 4:37 AM. Pacific Standard Time, the forces of Saudi Jupiter have launched three nuclear space torpedoes at the Zeon Colony of _Iron Falcon_, a frontier colony that is within the intended war zone of the conflict. _Iron Falcon's_ total population of five million was killed in the explosion. As a response to this attack, the Zeon's 5th Mobile Suit Division stationed at _Iron Falcon_ have made Kamikaze runs against the Saudi Jupiter's 7th battle fleet with the Mobile Suit's Minovsky Fusion Reactor exploding upon impact, destroying nearly 75% of the 7th Saudi Jupiter battle fleet. It has been estimated that the use of tactical Nuclear Weapons and Kamikaze raids similar to that used by 5th Zeon Mobile Suit Division will destroy at least 98% of all military forces within the Jovian War Space." 

The group was horrified from this turn of events. Both sides have used nuclear attacks to kill one another in a simple skirmish upon a remote colony and soon both sides will use nuclear attacks that may obliterate both sides of the conflict, resulting in no victors in this already horrific war in space.

"Oh my lord..." Hilde was nearly pale as she whispered in complete horror.

"This is nuts! Why in the world would Saudi Jupiter would ever want to even try a Nuclear attack? They should know that if they even tried using that tactic, it would make Zeon attempt a nuclear attack and it would be an all out Nuclear war!" Duo yelled

'Oh god, Milliardo....no...' Relena thought in dread. Her brother, a peacekeeper, was in the middle of this Nuclear Shoot out. Even though Nuclear warfare is considered ancient, it was still an effective weapon for mass destruction. 

~*~

"As for the development of the OZ/U.N. Federation Conflict, the activities had strangely died down ever since the destruction of their Californian base several weeks ago. Combat activities in Eastern Europe, Southeast Asia, Central Africa, and some areas of South America have suddenly died down. Though U.N. Federation Officials believe that this is what they called the 'calm before the storm', in which the Organization of Zodiac plans a major offensive that may turn the tide of the conflict. Also there have been rumors that there is a huge army of loyal OZ soldiers laying in hiding in the Middle East-"

A man wearing a high-ranking Organization of Zodiac uniform that had long spiky bangs turned off the holo-television set. Another high-ranking OZ officer walked up to him, this one had long hair that went past his shoulders and looked more like a lady-killer.

"So, Roybea, looks like the rumors among the soldiers were true. Ever since the attack and destruction of our major base in California, the rage of war to create a new country of our own has disappeared. Talk about a bad case of bad moral," the longhaired officer said to the spiky bangs officer.

"I know....all fronts in this so called 'Display of Raw Power' have died down. I can't believe that I even fell for that garbage that Quinze and Deikim gave us, Witz," Officer Roybea said while putting his hand through his bangs.

"Heh, you're not the only one Roybea, all of us have been blinded with the idea of creating a country of our own. But then again why should we have a nation on Earth? There's plenty of room in space to create a nation." Officer Witz chuckled at the thought.

"Yah but you know the story that Quinze and Deikim have given us. 'The Earth is the center of Human Civilization, it is our duty that we make the center of our civilization on Earth and spread out into space!' Man, talk about a pile of shit."

"Yah...and we've even been called Terrorists and Cultists. True that we are Terrorists but cultists? I mean where did they even get the idea for that?"

"Must be the name. Organization of Zodiac. They must think that we worship the stars or something."

"Well that's humans for yah, they misunderstood almost everything that they don't know about. OZ is organized by the stars; 13 Grand Army Corps with 13 Divisions each. Heh......I think that the number 13 was what caused our downfall."

"You know, you're very superstitious lately Witz. What's the problem?"

"Well, the idea of Leo Corps was destroyed and we only have 12 Army Corps left. That would make a person a little bit superstitious."

"I guess that I should be superstitious about that also. I mean, we could be next."

"Yah, well, I think we should be next to be 'defeated', I think that we should disband and get out of this stupid little showcase of military might."

"You think so? I mean we may be branded as traitors to the cause if we do."

"Not if we die in battle Roybea."

"Eh? What are you talking about Witz?"

"We can disguise our escape under the chaos of battle. I'll get Kid to hack into the main database and erase all records of our Scorpio Corps personnel and replace it with fake ones. Then we install the new Mobile Doll Artificial Intelligence System into the target practice Mobile Suits so that we seem like the same old OZ Corps, get the Arabic Coalition to find us and have ourselves a little skirmish in which they call in the U.N Federation, we post the Dolls around the base and before the U.N. Federation arrives to 'Finish us off', we escape the base."

"Yah, that's a good plan, but what about our actual suits? Besides, we're the only Army Corps of OZ to even have Gundams."

"We'll take them. I mean each of us has formed a strong bond with our Gundams like a close comrade since those things have a consciousness of their own. Anyway, I want to keep my Airmaster."

"Airmaster?! I should have known.....you and that stolen Airmaster from Gundam Corps have been through a lot ever since this little conflict ever started. But I still don't think that it's combat worthy. It's lightly armored and armed with Vulcans and the Experimental Buster Rifles. Heh, they should be called normal beam rifles, nothing special about them. And the option of long-range missiles doesn't help at all. I think it should at least have some kind of a shield and a Beam Bladed weapon or something."

"What do you think I've been doing all this time Roybea? I've added a few surprises to Airmaster. Added an extra layer of armor, beam vulcans to go with the normal vulcans in the jet mode configuration, beam bayonets on the rifles and an emergency beam sword in the wings. And I've also refitted the Buster Rifles with E-Clips so that if I do run out of energy in them, I could get a quick use of beam energy. But sadly they only have enough energy for at least seven shots."

"Hn, you have been improving the Airmaster. I think that I should get Kid to refit Leopard for sea travel."

"What? What the fuck for Roybea?"

"Oh, just that I have a girlfriend waiting for me in Benicia......well, that's if the town still stands in California."

"Hn.........come to think of it, it's been two years since I've last seen my family. I think I should go visit them after this little fake out operation of ours."

"Say Witz, where does your family live again? I forgot?"

"A winery in Napa, one of the few places on the Earth where grapes could actually grow since the wars of the past."

"A winery? They must be very rich."

"Yah.......that's what everyone thinks........but there is so much competition with other winery in Napa and in Rockville."

"Hn....maybe we should be traveling partners when we get there. Our homes are close to each other, well somewhat."

"I guess so, but you'll have to go through the Panama Canal to make the trip short."

"I can always hitch a ride with an ocean liner along the way. So when do you think we should start the fake out?"

"As soon as Kid erases us from memory." Then someone knocks on the office door. "Come in." A female officer with slightly red/black hair enters the room and salutes the two of them.

"General Witz Sou, General Roybea Loy, I wish to know when we'll strike back at the U.N. Federation."

"I don't think so Major Ennil El, an army cannot fight with such low moral. Besides we plan to fake out and escape and resume our normal lives."

"But Sir--" Roybea silenced her and let Witz continue.

"I think that the U.N. Federation will destroy us sooner or later. As soon as they find the Riyadh base, they will destroy us with one attack."

"But the Sandrock Gundams have been upgraded to fight against the U.N. Federation--"

"Fight, yes. Win, no. Even though we have Gundams, they still have the advantage of numbers and moral. I think it's best for our people that we just abandon this conflict and return to our normal lives before OZ."

"But-"

"I think that you'd be glad that we did. You must have family that you want to return to. Besides, most of us are tired of the war even though we were never given the order to attack. Is there anything else you might add Major?"

"N-no sir. I apologize for interrupting you." She saluted and left the room.

"You think that she'll ever report this to HQ, where ever that may be?" Roybea turned to Witz.

"Naw. She isn't one of those types who wants to be promoted that easily. She rather earn her rank and name upon the battlefield."

"Yah, but something inside of me thinks that she wants to die upon the battlefield."

"She certainly earned her ace call sigh of 'Blue Thunder'."

~*~

Within one of the main hangars of the Riyadh Base of the Scorpio OZ Army Corp sat Major Ennil El. She was thinking about what the Brigade Generals have told her. She had no family to return to because they were killed by the U.N. Federation. Though it wasn't direct since her hometown was bombed from a U.N. Federation air raid during the 4th World War, they were the ones who caused the death of her family and all she had ever thought about was revenge for the death of her family. That was the reason for her joining OZ in the first place. 

She then looked up to her Officer Custom Sandrock Gundam. It had blue outlining to its armor to give it the sense of a blue blur in combat. The internal hydraulic frame structure was outfitted so as to give her superior agility and speed for extended period of time. The Heat Shortels were also improved to radiate more heat then the average Heat Shortels of other models of lower rank and in result cut more faster then normal heat weapons. The Buster shield also had Heat claws in case if her Sandrock ever lost her Shortels or that she was unable to pull out her shortels in time. The blinder eyes on the Buster Shield were also amplified so that it would leave a more lasting temporary blindness for escape. The Beam Machine Gun was also useful in long ranged combat and the homing missiles in the torso were also useful in long-range combat. Her Sandrock Gundam was the most deadliest Gundam that the Scorpio Corp ever had, next to the Airmaster and the Leopard.

Sadly she would be unable to test her Gundam upon the battlefield.

~*~

Upon the flagship of the 17th U.N. Federal Space Armada, Milliardo was waiting for his Double Zeta to be upgraded to survive the aftermath of a Nuclear attack.

"Can you believe this? I mean not only are we peace keepers in a foreign war, but the two sides are now using Nuclear Warfare!" Rem almost screamed.

"Calm down Rem, just because we're peace keepers doesn't mean that we go into the middle of all that. We're just making sure that the war is waged within the predetermined War zone." Jamil said, trying to calm down the Zeon born pilot.

"Well, that still doesn't make me fell all the more better."

"It's a whole lot better then that Third World War back in 2085." Both Rem and Jamil shuddered from what Milliardo said.

"Tell us about it. That war was the leading cause of the resources on Earth to dry up in the first place. Heck, no one wanted to rage war for around a century and a half after that," Rem mumbled, remembering his history.

"Yah but then the wars started up again when the supply of off world resources flowed evenly to the Earth in 2225," Jamil reminded the two of them and nodded. "I guess WWIII was very beneficiary to the survival of the Hunan Race, if it wasn't for it there would have been constant wars that would have killed us off and no colonies for survivors to go to."

"You know Jamil, you'd make a great historian when you retire--"

"Me retire? You've got to be kidding me. I'm going all the way to General, no one's going to boot me off of the military." The group nodded from Jamile's statement. The three of them always dreamed of being in the military ever since they were younger and they plan to be in the military, even if they shrivel up when they grow old. 

"Hey guy's look at this!" Rem and Jamil looked at the Article that Milliardo was reading in the _Federal Times_, the article was entitled _First Lagrange Colony Beginning Construction_.

'Today the U.N. Federation has announced the construction of the very first Island 3 Colony in Earth Space. This new colony will be constructed at the stable Lagrange Point 5 and construction will be finished around the year of 2251. The first construction ships and resource satellites have arrived at Lagrange 5 and framework of the Island 3 Colony. This colony, which will be named Satillcon, will be the first among many Island 3 colonies planned to be constructed in all of the Lagrange Points around the Earth. The new colony will be the new home for all space colonists of Earth Space that are still living in the Torus Colony Space Stations in Geostationary orbit around the Earth.'

"Hn...a pliability stunt. Everyone knows that the need for Lagrange Colonies in Earth Space is just another room that no one's going to use. The majority of the Human Race are already in space, especially the Gas Giants," Jamil chuckled.

"Don't I know it. The idea of Lagrange Colonies is long past, heck the only thing those Colonies are good for is to take up space."

"Who knows, maybe its one of those steps in which humanity abandon the Earth and live in space like you're father predicted, Rem."

"Abandon the Earth? Do you ever think that we'd ever forget the Earth? Face it Milli, we're stuck to the Earth. Even if we do colonize the stars, we'd be forever stuck on the Earth."

"Guess you're right Rem. Contolism does seem like a rather unusual belief--"

"Though part of it was correct, the Gifted Humans that Zeon Zum Deikun had predicted did appear and they were from families who have been living in space for more then three generations." Jamil remembered his study of the sudden rise of the Newtypes.

"Well I guess dad was right.......but then again contolism was the cause of the coup d'état back on Zeon."

A mechanic walked up to them.

"Sir, the upgrades are complete."

"Good, now we won't be killed by Nuclear Aftermath," Jamil commented while putting on his helmet.

"But it's the explosion I'm worried about, especially when you're in the blast radius." The three laughed heartily as they went to their Gundams.

Note: This note is in favor of an online friend of mine. This person of mine was given flame after flame for a site because this person "stole" fanart, but this person did ask for permission and was given permission and yet this person was flamed about the website that this person has worked very hard on. And look at the rest of you web owners who have those fanarts from Japan. You have probably found some from a website and asked that person of that website to borrow it, not sure if it was stolen and you would have been flamed because of it too. But those fanarts were done without the permission of the makers of Gundam Wing to do so, even this fanfiction was written without the consult of the creators. So I ask you all out there to do NOT flame a person because the person has stolen art when you probably have stolen art on your website, made fanart or fanfiction without the permission of the creators of Gundam Wing! Just remember this the next time you plan on flaming someone for having "stolen" fanfiction. And if you persist in this action of flaming someone because this person has "stolen" fanart when you have no knowledge that this website that this fanart has might have been from another website who originally "stole" the fanart or got permission and was granted, then I will cancel my account on Fanfiction.net and request all the other websites that have my fanfiction to take them off and you will never hear from me again and that is no threat!


	10. Part 9

**__**

Light and Dark, 

Two of Hearts.

Part 9

After almost a year of continual warfare in the Great Jovian War, fighting had finally ceased. The 

two powers in the war, The Duchy of Zeon and Saudi Jupiter, have finally declared a cease fire and are 

preparing peace talks to attain the peace that all were hopping to come. The reason for this cease fire, 

unfortunately, is because both sides lost two-thirds of their respective population from the atomic attacks. 

Nuclear Torpedoes, Kamikaze Mobile Suits, Star Bombings, all this and more have contributed to the all 

too swift, and yet all too lingering war to an end. 

The soldiers and peacekeepers of the war were allowed to return to their respective homelands. 

Zeon and Saudi Jupiter must now repair a wounded economy and demoralized society caused by this 

apocalyptic war that could have affected all nations of the U.N. Federation. But during the war at the Jovian 

System, there was still a war upon the Earth, a war in which the Organization of Zodiac could no longer 

fight. True they had the machines, the weapons and finance to continue their attacks for a decade, the moral 

of the troops was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ever since the attack of the Sacramento Base, OZ 

soldiers started to desert their original cause of creating a nation of their own. By the time of the end of the 

Jovian War, only three of the original Thirteen Army Corps were still battle ready. But there are rumors 

that the three remaining Army Corps will stage a counter attack in which the world has never seen or will 

see ever again. Something that was even more terrifying then the attack upon the World Trade Center and 

the Pentagon upon the infamous date of September 11, 2001 or even the massive missile attack upon Tokyo 

in April 13, 2010. Though behind the scenes of the OZ Crisis, another player is building up a military force 

that would even rival that of the U.N. Federation's 17th fleet or any of its other fleets.

The planet Venus, a world terraformed to colonize human life, houses the latest off-world nation 

known as the People's Republic of Venus. The People's Republic of Venus, or PRV for short, was a fascist 

planet for several decades with a military strength greater then any off-world nation and is up to the level of 

the U.N. Federation. No one off the planet knows what goes on upon the surface, or rather the poles, of 

Venus. The sulfuric clouds hide the true agenda of PRV, even its orbital colonies are shrouded in mystery 

and several U.N. Federation Inspectors visited the planet. None have ever returned. Many have speculated 

that the PRV are creating warships that could destroy orbital colonies with one blast, though current beam 

weapon technology only has enough energy to destroy a Torus colony. 

~*~

Within the office upon the Southern Pole Region of Venus, an elder man stood at a window. The 

window was looking out and seeing the city within the bio-dome structure. And beyond it the rugged 

landscape of Venus. Then the doors leading out of the office slid open and two young men entered the 

room and saluted.

"Report." The elder man said.

"General Deikun Barton, our decoy forces upon Earth have dwindled to only three army corps."

"Hn.....and their status Colonel Lieutenant Shaiga Frost?" General Deikun Barton asked.

"The Aries Corps is down to 78% of it`s original combat strength, Sagittarius Corps is down 14%, 

and Gemini Corps is still at full strength. They are calling for other OZ soldiers who are still dedicated to 

the ideas of OZ to reinforced their forces." Lieutenant Shaiga Frost reported.

"They need a plan of attack and are looking for your guidance." The younger man said. General 

Deikun Barton nodded.

"I`ve already organized an attack, sadly though they are suicide attacks." General Deikun Barton 

turns and pulls out a crystal diskette. "Within these are plans, copied from those made in the past, analyzed 

of their errors and will become the most horrific attack ever attempted. Even the attack upon the World 

Trade Center and the Pentagon would be small in comparison." He hands the diskette to Lieutenant Shaiga 

Frost. "Encrypt the data and send it to our forces upon the Earth." Then turns to the younger man. "And 

you Colonel Lieutenant Olba Frost, tell the orbiting supply corps to send the Beam Spray Guns of the XM-

03 Ebirhu-S to earth to resupply our OZ corps."

"But sir, those are only level 1 weaponry. They`re barely suitable for-." Colonel Lieutenant Olba 

Frost said.

"They`re suitable for the plan." General Deikun Barton turned to face the window. "You are 

dismissed."

The two Frost Officers could only salute and leave the office. General Deikun Barton looked out 

of his window.

"Soon, the entire Solar System will know the might of the People`s Republic of Venus, just after 

the worst act of terrorism yet." Then he laughed out loud, a laughter that filled the room and gave a chill up 

anyone's spine.

~*~

Off the Coast of the former nation of Panama, two Gundam suits: A Red flying one and a Green 

swimming one, rendezvous with each other. The hatches to their mobile suits opened and the pilots of Witz 

Sou and Roybeay Loy came out.

"Geeze, that trip took longer to take then I thought." Witz said as he took a sip of his bottled 

water.

"Tell me about it, the Canal lines were literally miles! I have no idea what`s causing it." Roybeay 

placed his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"Well at least we made it to the Pacific so far right? All we have to do is hit Califormia and we`re 

already home."

"Yah, that`s IF they don`t notice our mobile suits."

"Don`t worry Roybeay, our Stealth Generators were installed before we left."

"Oops..."

"What?"

"I knew I forgot something...I should have gotten those stealth generators back at the base." Witz 

then face fault.

"You forgot!?!?!?! How could you forget that!?!??!"

"Got me, it just slipped my mind-" Then Roybeay snapped his finger. "Now I remember! The 

stealth Generators were with the Airies Corps!" Witz sweatdropped.

"I can`t believe this.....WE`VE GONE THIS FAR AND WE CAN`T EVEN GO ANY FUCKING 

FUTHER!!!!" Witz then slammed his foot.

"Hey, don`t worry, we`ll find a way-"

"Like what!?!? Cross the boarder?"

"Say, that is a good idea..... We could take the Colorado River-"

"Nope, bad idea. That place`s been under heavy immigration control ever since 2045 and besides, 

water hasn't flow from the Colorado to the ocean for centuries."

"Oh yah I forgot all about that. Well we can skip that idea." Witz thought for a while before he 

had an idea. "We can still go through the Bay Area right? Last time I checked San Francisco only has one 

base defending it and they`re mainly devoted to Mobile Suit Development."

"Even so, there`s still the Coast Guard to watch for."

"So? We can just walk on the bay floor and if its too shallow, we`ll crawl."

"You`re just full of ideas aren`t you?" Witz sweatdropped.

"Yep I- Hey! Was that an insult!?"

"Well we`d better be off then, we might be spotted by U.N. Federal planes or something like that." 

Witz then entered the cockpit of Airmaster, closed the hatched and launched into the air.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!!!" Roybeay then entered his Leopard and the gundam dove into the 

sea. The two former OZ generals traveled towards their destination of the Californian Coast, unaware that a 

large group of OZ aerial mobile suits heading towards the exact same direction.

~*~

After almost a year since his draft, Heero Yuy was granted leave from the base. The base 

commander said that when he comes back, his personal Gundam will be completed and all initial system 

tests will be completed. He was going to return to the Catalonia Estate and finally see Relena again. 

Unfortunately for him, Garrod Ran was also given leave from the base and he decided that he would go 

with Heero to the estate.

Alright! We`re going to party tonight! Yahoo! Garrod yelled as he placed an arm around 

Heero's shoulder like a buddy would to his own. Yes, it was very unfortunate for Heero.

Could you please behave yourself? It`s bad enough that the other's will know that you`re related 

to me.

Aww come on Heero-sama lighten up. We`re finally free from that stupid base and we get to 

party from AM to PM!

Oh great...not only will I be annoyed and embarrassed, but I`m going to get insomnia as well.

Oh don`t worry Heero-sama, I`m sure that you`d get plenty of rest with what`s her name huh? 

Garrod winked at Heero. Heero gave him a cold glare. Hey! I was only kidding. Besides you need a 

relationship. Seriously Heero-sama, you can`t just go around and not act like a normal teenager and not go 

out on dates. Sooner or later you`ll want to date. I remember what my father said to me when I was-

Heero paid little attention to his annoying cousin. His mind drifted off to Relena, the one person 

whom he was somewhat close to. Not only in friendship, but something much deeper then friendship, 

something that he was missing all his life. He didn't know how to place it, but every time he ever thought 

of Relena, he would always think of the way she always looked at him with a concern that was much 

deeper then that of family, how her voice sounded every time she spoke, how her skin seemed so soft and 

how her lips-

Hey Heero! Isn`t this the place? Heero's train of though was broken as the taxi stopped at the 

Catalonia Estate. The mansion seemed larger then he originally remembered it, but then again it could have 

been his own mind playing tricks with him. The two Japanese decent walked up to the mansion door and 

they rang the door bell. A servant opened the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" The servant asked.

"Yes, I`m Heero Yuy and-"

"Oh yes, they have been awaiting you. Follow me." The servant led Heero and Garrod into the 

mansion and down the halls. Then the servant opened the doors leading to the living room and both Garrod 

and Heero were greeted by the gang.

"Yo Heero! Welcome back nigga!" Duo called out. 

"Wazup Heero! Glad to see yah finally!" Trowa also called out. The group gathered around Heero 

and Garrod. 

"Who`s he Heero?" Quatre asked about Garrod.

"Oh, this is my cousin Garrod Ran."

Hello there! I am Garrod Ran! Garrod introduced himself, the others were dumbfounded as to 

what he just said.

Garrod-san!

Nani?

They don`t speak Japanese.

Oh yah..I forgot about that part.. Heero sweatdropped, no matter how many times he told 

Garrod, he seems to forget that not everyone speaks Japanese. The group talked about what has happened 

the past year. All the people they've met and what has been happening lately and other topics. Relena sat 

next to Heero, just enjoying her beloved next to her.

Wow Heero-sama! She`s kirie! Even more then the photo-

GARROD-SAN!

Nani?

~*~

Off the coast of San Francisco, three US Naval Patrol boats were scanning the Pacific Ocean to the 

west, the only thing they see beyond the coast besides a few private boats was the ocean itself. While 

beneath them, the Leopard and Air Master were under the boats, trying to enter the bay without detection. 

The two Gundams were holding hands to secure a private comlink between the two pilots.

"I can`t believe that we`re so close to home!" Roybeay said with exitement.

"We`re not out of the woods yet, we still have to reach the Delta and that`s quite a ways away." 

Witz said to Roybeay.

"I know, but we`re so close-" Then suddenly multiple patrol boats arrived. "Oh shit! They found 

us!"

"Don`t jump the gun. Let me get onto their communications." Witz turned on a speaker and was 

listening upon the Patrol boats.

"We have-.............OZ Mobile Sui-............We need immediate-.......assistance! I-....we need 

immediate Nav-....tance!"

"What the fuck? There`s Minovsky Particle jamming?"

"What? Minovsky Particle jamming?" Roybeay asked.

"Yah, I think that if we don`t get out of here fast, we`re as good as dead."

"What?!" Above the water, hundreds of OZ Mobile Suits with flight packs and equipment were 

heading towards San Francisco and firing their weapons. The bullets struck at the patrol boats and 

defensive aircraft and Mobile Suits were deployed to defend San Francisco. The fighting was more like a 

turkey shoot for the San Francisco defenders since the OZ pilots are not evading their shots. But then a few 

Mobile Suits crashed into the buildings of San Francisco, erupting the crash area into flames. Then other 

OZ Mobile Suits crashed into the Golden Gate and Bay Bridges, destroying them. The defenders soon 

found out that the OZ attack force weren't simply on a strike mission, it was a suicide bombing run. As 

more and more OZ mobile suits crashed into the San Francisco and Oakland city areas, the defenders tried 

to shoot them out of the sky before they crashed into any more buildings. Then several unidentified Mobile 

Armors crashed into some buildings in the San Francisco Base and into the U.N. Federation Headquarters 

for the Western Hemisphere. The attack was total chaos, OZ mobile suits were crashing in the entire San 

Francisco area and causing great fireballs, building collapsing and people running in the streets. There were 

some OZ mobile Suits that landed upon the streets. They shot at some of the citizens before self 

destructing. 

After what seemed like an eternity of complete terror and chaos, reports were coming in that the 

Brussels U.N. Federation of the Eastern Hemisphere was also attacked by suicidal OZ pilots. Not only that, 

but there were missile attacks upon Moscow, Tokyo, London, New York, Washington DC, Mexico City, 

and other major cities of the world. The warheads were either comprised of either chemical, biological or 

explosive weaponry that destroyed buildings and killed innocent people. And as if the terror was over, there 

were three Ballistic Missile launches that were carrying Nuclear Warheads crashed into the Midwestern 

United States, Northern Germany, and Eastern China.

~*~

At an emergency relief center, several people who were within the downtown area of San 

Francisco were being cared for. Many of the victims of the OZ attack were heavily wounded or dieing and 

the Red Cross were trying to tend to their wounds and injuries. Offshore the Naval Warships were deployed 

to make sure that a second wave didn't attack the city. The entire Bay Area of California was in ruins and 

little was spared from the attacks. Several mobile suits were being used to clear the streets of debris, two of 

which were the Leopard and the Airmaster, whom helped the city defenders in an attempt to protect it from 

the suicidal OZ pilots.

"Man.....OZ sure has done it now..." Witz said as he pushed away a wall of building off the 

ground so that rescuers could save a child from the debris.

"Tell me about it, I think that Deikun wanted a really big attack upon the Earth." Roybeay was 

sweeping away some of the debris so that medical vehicles could pass through. Then some U.S. Military 

Mobile Suits walked up to the former OZ officers.

"You unregistered Mobile Suit Pilots, come with us!" The leading Mobile Suit demanded, 

Roybeay and Witz gulped as they had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Uh oh...."

~*~

The mansion, since it survived the attacks unscathed, served as an emergency relief center for 

victims of the surrounding area. Hundreds of victims were found there, getting treatment and hopping that 

loved ones were okay and saved from the attacks, though it is highly probable that they are killed. Relena 

was busy helping dress the wounds of an old man who's arm had been ripped off when Heero walked up to 

her.

"Um....Relena?"

"Hello there Heero! Could you please pass the bandages?" Heero nods as he digs for the first aid 

bandages. He hands it to Relena and she smiles as she uses it to wrap the old man's wound. After she was 

done, she went up to her feet and turned to face Heero. "Was there something that you need to ask me 

about Heero?"

"Um.....well...." Heero was slightly stuttering, he didn't know how to approach this to her. His 

cheeks had a slight hint of blush when suddenly a hand slapped upon his left shoulder, where he had a 

small but painful cut there.

Hey Heero-sama, how`s it going? Did you passionately tell her that you love her with all your 

heart and want to be with her for the rest of your life? Come on, give me details! Heero's eyes then saw 

blood and within that field of vision was Garrod. 

"Excuse me Relena, I need to take care of something with my cousin." Garrod could tell that 

standing next to Heero was going to affect his health, badly.

Um.....I`ll leave you two alone-

Garrod-san!!

AAA!!! Garrod ran as fast as lightning, with an angry Heero chasing him. Relena stood 

dumbfounded, wondering what Heero was about to ask her. Then an idea hit her and she started to blush 

and giggle.

"Finally, Heero`s fallen for me! I can`t wait to hear it from his lips. Hehehe." Relena giggled like a 

little girl as she went to find Heero, the one she had longed for so long. 

~*~

Within a room at the San Francisco base, Roybea and Witz were being questioned by the 

interrogator. Hoping that they would be let off easy, Roybea and Witz told them everything about their 

Army and what they had, their ranks and other items related to that. Unfortunately, that wasn't everything 

that they wanted.

"So.......you are Brigadier Generals of one of OZ`s army....? So did you lead that attack from 

OZ!?!" the interrogator demanded.

"No sir! We never even had any information on that! We just deserted months before that!" 

Roybea pleaded.

"Yah, that`s right! We never had any information on that! Honest!"

"Did you really expect me to believe that?" Witz and Roybea nodded. Then the interrogator 

slammed his hand to the table that made them jump.

"Well that`s not good enough!" Then Roybea and Witz started to cry like cowards.

"We`re telling you, we have no information! I mean it!" Sobbed Roybea.

"Yah, nothing on that attack, honest!" After a few more minutes of being interrogated harshly, 

they were thrown back into their cells. 

"Ouch! Well they could have been more gentler with us!" Roybea said as he rubbed his sore rear.

"Tell me about it, we`re technically Prisoners of War and we`re suppose to be treated kinder then 

this!"

"Yah! So how long will it be until they let us go?"

"You got me." They sat upon the ground for several minutes before Roybea spoke up.

"So you wanna play poker?"

"We don`t have any cards for crying out loud!"

"Oh yah.....that`s right..." Witz slapped his forehead.

"Idiot!"

~*~

Relena was in an area of the gardens that she visited frequently during Heero's absence. Here she 

was isolated from the world and free to do almost whatever she pleases. Here, Relena thought much about 

Heero; how he was doing, what was the military doing to him, did he love her- She shook the thought from 

her mind. She didn't want to think of the possibility that Heero never loved her. Just then Heero entered her 

sacred place.

"Relena."

"Heero."

"I was looking for you."

"You were?" Heero nodded. "What is it that you need me for?"

`Oh great, I've come all the way out here and I get the.....what do they call it? Jitters?' Heero 

thought, small beads of sweat begun to form upon his forehead.

`Hn.......why does Heero look so worried?'

"Well....you see Relena." Heero sat upon the stone bench on which Relena was sitting upon. 

Relena slightly blushed as Heero sat next to her. "I`m not sure how to tell you this, it`s somewhat difficult 

for me."

"Heero...." Relena wasn't sure what Heero wanted to say, but she fears that he may not have the 

same feelings towards her as she does to Heero and becomes very nervous.

"Well......I`ve been having these unusual feelings, uncertain emotions since we`ve last met a year 

ago and um....well I....." Heero tried to get the words out of his mouth, but he found it more difficult then 

he had originally thought. Relena was being killed by suspense, what was Heero trying to say to her. After 

a few minutes of Heero attempting to say what he wanted to say, Relena placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It`s alright Heero, whatever you have to say, it`s alright." Relena half dreaded of what Heero was 

going to say.

"Well um.....Relena, I have grown fond of you- No not fond of you. I think that I`m in love with 

you."

"L-love?" Relena stuttered, she couldn't believe that Heero actually told her that he loved her. It 

had been one of her deepest fantasies and one that she has been having for a long time. Her eyes showed a 

new glint of happiness and relief.

"Yes Relena, I-" Before Heero could finish what he was going to say next, Relena literally tackled 

him to the ground. Granting him a tight hug from Relena and a sweet kiss from her tender loving lips. 

Heero was greatly surprised by how Relena just acted. But then his emotions took over his rational 

thoughts and were about to pull Relena into a deep kiss-

Yahoo! Alright Heero-sama, way to go!! I knew you had it in you Heero-sama! So when's the 

wedding? Heero's eyes then saw blood.

~*~

Near the front of the mansion, Duo was caring for one of the survivors when something flying 

overhead caught his eye.

"Yo bro, what`cha looking at?" Trowa asked, looking at the same area of sky as Duo.

"No idea nigga, but I though I saw Heero`s cuz flying up there."

"You're tripping! There`s no way Heero`s cuz could actually do that!"

"Maybe you`re right, probably the shit ass sun playing tricks on me." Duo returns back to helping 

the survivors.

~*~

Heero was deeply annoyed. Garrod has once again ruined his mood. He has finally told Relena his 

feelings and now his idiot cousin had to ruin it for him. 

"Heero.." Heero turned towards Relena. Her eyes were filled with love and life.

"Relena_." His original anger towards Garrod had faded and melted when he looked into 

Relena's eyes. Relena stepped closer to Heero and wrapped her arms around Heero's neck.

"I love you also Heero, more then life itself.." Then she kissed Heero again and all of her feelings, 

emotions and desired were placed into that one kiss. Heero responded rather quickly with the same amount 

of suppressed love towards Relena. That day a new romance was born and it grew into a wild fire, both the 

dreams of the two young lovers had finally come true and realized in that moment of lover's bliss. After a 

few moments into the kiss, Heero and Relena sat upon the stone bench with Relena's head upon his 

shoulder and Heero stroking her hair lovingly.

"Oh Heero_..I missed you so much_.Please don't ever leave me alone ever again_."

"Relena_.I will never make you feel lonely ever again_.I love you so much_"

"Heero_" Relena sighed.

"Relena.." He said as Heero brought Relena closer to his body.

~*~

5,000 miles from the surface of Venus, near an orbital military Space Colony known only as 

"Point Beta", there was a rather large fleet of several warships. These warships were the most Advanced 

and most lethal of the entire PRV military, known as the Zamouth ships. Aboard the bridge of the Zamouth 

Gar and escorted by three Zamouth Gess's, the mysterious General Deikun Barton overlooks the mighty 

fleet of Zamouth ships. Just then his two right hand men: Lieutenant Colonels Shaiga Frost and Olba Frost, 

who were also known as the Frost Brothers, entered the bridge. The Frost Brothers saluted to the General.

"Report." Deikun ordered them.

"Sir, we have just received the latest news of the declaration." Shaiga Frost said.

"And?"

"It has been rescheduled earlier then previously planned."

"Hn_when will it be announced Frost?"

"The declaration will be announced in about 1800 hours Capitol Standard Time from now instead 

of 2230 hours Capitol Standard Time." Deikun nods.

"Also sir, the Venusian Vanguard Corps under your command is now being prepped for the attack. 

We only have to wait for the Red Comet, Blitzkrieg, and White Falcon Vanguard Corps to arrive to our 

location at Point Beta Colony. ETA is 45 minutes." Olba reported.

The Vanguard Corps are the elite soldiers of the People's Republic of Venus and are the planet's 

pride and joy. The Venusian Vanguard Corps are quite similar to the Marines of the past but are trained to 

be heartless and deadly to their enemies and are the parent forces that have formed the Organization of 

Zodiac, led by General Deikun Barton. Only the best and experienced soldiers are qualified to train in the 

Venusian Vanguard Corps and are armed with the best weapons and technology the PRV Military have 

developed. The Venusian Vanguard Corps also have their own line of Warships and Mobile Suits 

independent of the other branches of the PRV military. No one outside of the PRV knows fully well the 

capabilities of the Venusian Vanguard Corps. But they were made infamous from a rumor that had began 

several years ago when they attacked and destroyed an entire pirate fleet with only three ships and several 

space fighters which are now outdated and obsolete under thirty minutes. 

"Good, as soon as we are assembled. We shall jump to our designated quadrants and begin the war 

with the earth. Get the Venusian Vanguard Corps Fleet to go stand by for jump."

"Yes sir!" The Two Frost Brothers saluted and left the bridge. Deikun looked outward to the fleets 

and smiled an evil and sinister smirk. 

~*~

It was now dusk in San Francisco and it looked as if restoration of the city was going more 

smoothly and everything was beginning to return back to normal. At the Catalonia Estate, most of the 

teenagers that lived there were gathering in the living room and talking about what had happened today and 

watching the television set. Just then Heero and Relena entered the room.

"Yo Heero! What have you been-" Duo stopped mid sentence when he noticed that Heero and 

Relena were holding hands. 

"Yo look at that nigga! Heero and Relena are finally a pair!" Trowa said, making it known 

throughout the room. It seemed as if the entire room was coming towards Heero and Relena, saying their 

congratulations and wishing them good luck like as if they were actually engaged to be married. Then there 

was a news report that started.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important news break-"

"Shh Shh! Shut up you guys! There's a news report!" Quatre said as the room turn their attention 

to the television monitor.

"We have received a very important message from the People's Republic of Venus that has just 

been broadcast live just a minute ago. We will bring you the message from the People's Republic of Venus 

with their national leader, Jonathan Zimmarman." The monitor then shows an aged man in his forties/fifties 

with red hair, wearing a military uniform with many ribbons and medals, cords and badges and standing 

behind a podium with the symbol of the PRV. The large room was filled with reporters and top government 

officials of the PRV. Cameras were flashing as the man cleared his throat before he spoke.

"In every generation in every country, there is a moment in their history in which defines them and 

make them known well through out the world and in space. We, the People's Republic of Venus are now in 

that pinnacle moment of our history. Fifty years ago, we have declared independence from the Earth. But 

we are still bound to the home world of our species by U.N. Regulated treaties and laws that do not fully 

make us free of the Earth and our trade with other nations of space restricted to only a few still developing 

off world nations. It took our people years before our economy was stabilized to sustain itself, but even 

now the Earth's police force, the U.N. Federation, sends inspectors and restrict us even more as if we are 

nothing more then a mere colony to them. Well now is our time to show the U.N. Federation that we are 

not some satellite nation that they could control. We are our own nation with our own laws and to be free to 

do whatever we feel is right for our nation. We have sent a fraction of our independent military power to 

the Earth and shown her our true power by terrorist army conquest. This fraction is known upon the Earth 

as the Organization of Zodiac. But now the demonstration of our military might is over and is now our time 

to show our true strength as a military power. As of right now at the Capitol Standard Time of 6:00 P.M., 

we, the People's Republic of Venus, formally declare the state of war against the Earth and her allies!" 

Cheers and clapping suddenly exploded from the speakers.

~*~

The Venusian Vanguard Corps fleets have jumped a few miles from the construction site of the 

First Island Three Colony at Lagrange 5. General Deikun Barton was sitting upon his command chair on 

the bridge. He pressed a button and a hologram manifested and images of people's faces appeared.

"All Vanguard Corps report!" Deikun ordered.

"Vanguard of Venus, we are on battle ready by and ready to attack!"

"Crossbone Vanguard, battle ready and are stand by for your orders!"

"Viper Vanguard, battle ready and are on stand bye for attack!"

"Vanguard of the Zodiac, we are on stand by for attack and battle ready!"

"Vanguard of Blood, stand by and battle ready!"

"Vanguard of War, we are battle ready and stand by for attack!"

"Black Vanguard, battle ready and on stand bye for attack orders!"

"Buccaneer Vanguard, stand by for attack orders and battle ready!"

"Barbarian Vanguard, we are battle ready and awaiting attack orders!"

"Red Comet Vanguard, battle ready and stand bye for attack orders!"

"Blitzkrieg Vanguard, on stand by and battle ready!" 

"White Falcon Vanguard, stand by for orders and battle ready!"

"Dark Druid Vanguard, we are stand by and battle ready!"

"All Vanguard Corps, advance to the enemy and show no quarter! ATTACK!" The Vanguard 

Corps then began the war. Launching beam discharges and the Vanguard Corps Mobile Suits: the De'an 

Zon, Den'an Gei, Ebirhu-S, Berga Dalas, Berga Giros, Dahgi Iris and the new Vigna Ghina. The beams 

ripped apart the constructed Island Three Colony and the Mobile Suits were crippling the defense forces 

near the construction site.

~*~

Within their holding cell, Roybea and Witz had heard the declaration of war from the People's 

Republic of Venus.

"OH SHIT!" Roybea screamed out.

"We're going to get fucking executed for this!" Witz said with a worried voice.

"NO!! We didn't do anything!"

~*~

The group was horrified as they watched the television screen. They couldn't believe that they 

were again in a state of war. 

"It is now time for our nation, the People's Republic of Venus, to stand up against the aggressors 

of the Earth and become truly independent from the Earth! Our moment in history has come! Our cause is 

noble and worth fighting for! The war has begun and we shall fight the Earth to the bitter end! Our military 

is small compared to the Earth, but we shall triumph because the People's Republic of Venus is willing to 

sacrifice everything for this war of independence! We shall never forget our cause in the war! We shall 

fight to the bitter end! We will win this war and we will not waver for victory is already in our grasp!" 

Then Jonathan Zimmarman raised his fist into the air and yelled. "To Victory or Death!"

"Victory or Death! Victory or Death! Victory or Death! Victory or Death! Victory or Death!" the 

entire room chanted their new war cry. The entire planet of Venus is now devoted to the war, the Earth now 

shuttering to the reality of war.

"Aw man! This shit keeps on happening to us! Fuck!" Duo cursed.

"Bastards! They were the ones who destroyed our town!" Trowa said with anger in his heart.

"Yah that's right! We got to burn those mother fuckers for destroying our town!"

"Yah! Let's get the bastards!" Quatre roared. The trio is now emotionally prepped for the war, 

ready to kill anyone that is their enemy. Revenge boiling in their hearts. Relena and Heero then looked at 

each other, worried that they might not see the other again.

"Heero_." Her eyes now filled with tears and worry.

"Relena_." His heart felt broken and torn. The world had now shown them that not only reality is 

cruel and merciless upon that day, but a new fear that takes a hold of their very souls. The Earth is now 

going to war with its sister planet, Venus.

~*~

__

Oooo, a real nasty cliff hanger. I hope that all of you readers and reviewers liked this newest part of "Light 

and Dark, Two of Hearts." And please no flames, I really don't like flames, and I know what I'm doing in 

this part_____..I hope__

Please review this part, it shall be very appreciated.


	11. Part 10

Part 10  
  
The entire planet was in an uproar. It has been a week since the war has been declared and already the U.N. Federation and her allies are mounting heavy losses and casualties. The Venusian Vanguard Corps had the element of surprise with them and advanced weaponry that gave them their seemingly unlimited victories over the Earth. The mission of the Venusian Vanguard Corps was to first occupy the Lunar Air Space, capture the new orbital colony and keep the military of the U.N. Federation upon their toes until the main forces of the PRV are mobilized and arrive at the construction site. Venusian Military Leaders chose the construction site as the Venusian Expeditionary Headquarters. The construction site was code-named the "Alpha Platform" to coordinate PRV military operations against the Earth and to provide a foot hold within the Earth Sphere. Military Planners have also sent construction ships and crews to rapidly complete construction of the new Expeditionary Headquarters in which, upon completion, will be able to house millions of soldiers, dock hundreds of thousands of ships, and become a factory for their massive military war machine. The mines upon the moon and the orbital Natural Resources Satellites that had once been used by the U.N. Federation for the construction of the orbital colony, was now under PRV control for use in their operation. This first strike warfare operation was called "Operation Spearhead" for it was consequently made up of roughly half of the PRV military, with the other half in use for home world security. The events that lasted for a week had been known infamously as the "One Week War".  
  
The military of the U.N. Federation is straining itself to try and counteract the PRV invasion of the Earth Sphere, but to no avail as the Venusian Vanguard Corps defeated the Federal Forces time and time again. Their only chance now was to move up Gundam Production into the creation of Massed Produced Gundams, unlike the currently in use GM Mobile Suits. And if not, try to simplify the weaponry used by the prototype Gundams to be used by any of the U.N. Federation's front line and Special Forces Mobile Suits. There were numerous reports of Prototype Gundams that were put into military service were beginning to push back the Venusian Vanguard Corps in small battles and giving the U.N. Federation a little taste of victory. There were also independent nations upon the Earth who are also counteracting the attacks of the Venusian Vanguard Corps from attacking their homelands and giving a sense of hope to their people. But even these small victorious battles were insignificant compared to the number of victories the PRV has been gaining for about a week since initial fighting began in the war. Moral was slipping within the ranks of the Federal Forces.  
  
In the San Francisco Base, the Gundam Factory was in full rush development. They had to get their newest weapons upon the field for trials and afterwards, simplify them for mass productions and mass distribution to U.N. Federal Forces Mobile Suits. The only weapons that were already tested and ready for mass production by the start of the war were the Beam Sword, Beam Shield, the 120 mm Auto Cannon Assault Pack, limited VSBR weaponry, the new Gatling Shield Pod, The Beam Launcher, Heat Rod weaponry and Heat wires. These weapons had a slight impact upon the war, but not enough. The Beam Sword was an effective weapon, but used twice the energy of a beam Saber and takes twice as long to recharge, although it has been developed to have longer time duration then even heat weaponry. The Beam shield was revolutionary, but did not change the tide of battle in favor of the U.N. Federation. The Venusian Vanguard Corps also had Beam Shields, and no doubt that a majority of PRV Mobile Suits have Beam Shields, though the beam shields of the U.N. Federation can be used as a large beam blade weapon. The 120 mm Auto Cannon Assault Pack was very useful in counterattacking enemy units, but it uses up its ammo supply. The limited VSBR weaponry also had the same defect, since the VEBR is not connected to the Mobile Suit's Minovski Reactor and also true to the Gatling Shield Pod, which uses up its ammo supply rather quickly and limits maneuverability to low skill pilots. The Beam Launcher is more or less a beam bazooka, but more powerful then either beam rifles and normal bazookas, but have a limited ammo supply to effectively use in heavy combat. Heat Rods and Heat Wires are too difficult to control and use effectively and so used only by aces.  
  
The San Francisco Base has recently created new Gundams for their resident newtypes before the war. The Gundam Wing Zero, which uses the same ZERO system as the Epyon, an experimental Twin Buster Cannon in which has enough power to destroy a torus colony with one attack and rip through the hull of an Island-3 colony. A Buster Shield that has a jabbing head and a large Beam Shield Emitter atop of it, armed also with vulcan cannons. There were also small gatling pods built into the Wing Zero's shoulders that are quite capable of penetrating the armor of most Mobile Suits. Beam Shields were also built into the forearms of the Wing Zero as an emergency. Beam Sabers stored in its shoulders and Beam Swords stored in its wings. The wings look like a mix of angel wings and space boosters, no one could really tell what it looked like, but it gave the Wing Zero excellent maneuverability in space and on Earth.  
  
The Gundam Double X was more like a sopped upgrade of the Gundam X, with two satellite cannons. But it is also armed with six vulcans; two in the head and four near the ventilation grill. The new Hyper Beam Swords, which had even more power and duration time then the Beam Swords were stored in the hip armor and a variety of other weapons can be used upon it. Beam shields were impossible to use upon the forearms of the Double X, so it carries a beam shield by hand. The Double X is also armed with a specialized beam rifle that can be used as a sniper rifle to take out enemy targets. The Double X uses the FLASH system like that of its predecessor, and can dock with the experimental space fighter, the G-Falcon.  
  
The Gundam F-91, which is the prototype gundam that was being tested with the VSRB weaponry, is also being modified for combat and uses a Psycommu system similar to the Gundam Double Zeta, but can work backwards as well. It has a beam shield in the left fore arm and an emergency beam shield stored on the right hip armor. The VSBRs are built into the backpack of the F-91 and can swing into an underarm firing position quickly, but is also armed with a beam rifle since VEBRs can drain much energy from the reactor. The Beam Sabers are stored in the left hip armor and can be modified to have either the new Hyper beam sword or a beam sword similar to the one found on the Epyon Gundam. The Gundam F-91 is slightly smaller then standard Gundams and so has heat radiators in strategic locations and armor that can melt off by thin layers to radiate heat from the reactor. But can be modified to use microwaves like the Gundam X to either power up the VSBRs or to boost up the energy of the Gundam.  
  
The Gundam G-4 "Alex" was, in essence, a direct descendant to the first Gundam, the RX-78. The basic frame of the Alex was based upon the RX-78, but then there were several other differences that made the Alex superior to the first Gundam. For instance the beam sabers have a higher energy output then the original RX-78's beam sabers. The Alex had more verniers across the framework of the Gundam and the armor is made of Gundanium instead of the outdated Lunar Titanium and the Vulcans were slightly larger then the RX-78. The Alex had a spherical cockpit design with a linear seat that was far superior then the old core block design of the RX-78 and can be used as an escape pod for emergencies. The fore arms are armed with Gatling pods that are capable of putting holes into many mobile suits and can be outfitted with a specialized external chobham armor that is useful from surviving enemy bombardment and a high powered beam rifle along with other weapons.  
  
These Gundams had to be upgraded quickly to combat because of a threat of Vanguard Corps attacks. There were also programs to create massed produced Gundams. One Gundam design was based upon the U.S. Army's Land GM, but designed differently. The Ground Gundam had a storage rack and container that can carry its weapons and relief the strain of the supply corps and, in emergencies, carry personnel. The Ground Gundam also has a vulcan and multi-launcher on the left side of the chest area and beam sabers stored in its legs and other special modifications. Though one ventilation grill makes the Ground Gundam threatened of overheating, plans are now being made to give the Ground Gundam two ventilation grills. There were also the simplified Gundam mobile suits that would be used by the Space Forces. It looked like a Gundam, with the same large shoulder armor housing either the side verniers or some other equipment, the antenna crest upon its forehead and slim design, but it had several hard points for other equipment and weaponry. This first simplified space Gundam was to be code named "G- Savior" to delude Venusian Spies. There were also plans on an aquatic Gundam and aerial Gundams, but the U.N. Federal Forces high command didn't think that it would be necessary for specialized Gundams for defense upon the Earth's Surface.  
  
Heero Yuy was sitting upon the shoulder of the Wing Zero, overlooking the Gundam Factory. His thoughts were occupied by many things, the war, being a newtype, and Relena, his first love.  
  
'Relena…..'  
  
Heero-sama? Garrod popped right in front of Heero.  
  
Garrod-san, what are you doing?  
  
Aren't you concerned about this war Heero-sama?  
  
Hn……somewhat.  
  
What do you mean somewhat?! We're at war with probably the most dangerous and devious enemy ever faced-  
  
What about the Space Pirates of the Asteroid Belt?  
  
Besides them. Look Heero-sama we- Hey what's that? Garrod spies a picture of Relena that Heero was holding. Heero quickly hid the picture, but Garrod already has an idea of what was actually on his mind. Oh………..so you were thinking of her huh Heero-sama?  
  
Look Garrod-san, I am not-  
  
Naw it's okay. I'm not going to make fun of you Heero-sama. Actually I'm kind of jealous of you.  
  
Jealous?  
  
Yah, jealous because you got someone to fall in love with? I, in the other hand-  
  
So you don't have a girlfriend Garrod-san?  
  
Nope, still looking for one.  
  
Well obviously I can't help you there Garrod-san.  
  
True, but still….having someone love you, care for you deeply and all that seems kind of ………oh I don't know, nice.  
  
So then, you have someone in mind?  
  
No, none really. Guess it's because of father that I don't see much of anyone. He is overprotective if you remember correctly.  
  
Yah, either that or he already has someone in mind?  
  
Like who?  
  
From what I can remember about our family's traditions, Ojisan's probably betrothed you to some daughter of some business partner of his or something like that.  
  
Probably……but there's always that one chance right?  
  
Maybe…..so how goes your training as the Double X's pilot? Heh, why should I even ask? You're a newtype that can pilot almost anything.  
  
Yah well that's the problem. I can pilot the Double X, piloting it well is a totally different subject. And you?  
  
Well the Wing Zero responds rather well, and I basically know most of the basic operations of the Zero, but there's that one thing that I can't get used to.  
  
The Gundam AI?  
  
Yah, I'm not used to pilot something that can talk back.  
  
True, especially if it sounds like it was trying to get fresh with you.  
  
Yours does?  
  
Doesn't your?  
  
No, just talks like a regular computer voice.  
  
Hn….maybe it's just me.  
  
Probably. Then a mechanic approaches them.  
  
"Hey you two, the boss says that you are going out on shorte in five!"  
  
"Right!" Heero turns to Garrod. Garrod-san, we have to go in five minutes.  
  
Right, lets see who gets the most enemy units, eh Heero-sama! Garrod puts on the flight helmet.  
  
Hey Garrod-san, do me a favor and don't call me Heero-sama alright?  
  
Huh? Okay, as long as you don't call me Garrod-san, okay.  
  
Right. Heero goes into the cockpit of the Wing Zero and starts up the Gundam's computer.  
  
"All. Systems. Are. In. Full. Operations." The Zero Computer replied.  
  
"Right. This is Heero Yuy in the Gundam Wing Zero, ready for shorte."  
  
"Roger that Wing Zero, you are cleared for launch." The Wing Zero goes into the catapult bay and launches into the sky. A few minutes later joined by Garrod in the Double X. Heero then activate weapon systems and set them to stand by mode, ready to attack. His knuckles go white as he clutches the control sticks, his index finger itching to pull the trigger button.  
  
Heero! Three Ebirhu-Ss and a single Dahgi Iris heading our way!  
  
I see them Garrod! I'll take the leader, you'll handle the other three! Then Heero flies off and uses his vulcans at the Dahgi Iris.  
  
Hey! No fair! Garrod pulls out the Hyper Beam Swords and accelerated towards the three Ebirhu-Ss. The Ebirhu-Ss fired their shot claws, vulcans and Beam Spray discharges at Garrod, but the mulbiple verniars allows the Double X to avoid the enemy fire and get close enough to the Vanguard Mobile Suits to slice them in half.  
  
Meanwhile, the Dahgi Iris is using its torso mounted beam gun and beam rifle to shake off the perusing Wing Zero, but to no avail. Not only is the wing/boosters giving the Wing Zero extreme maneuverability but the beam shields are being used to reflect the beam discharges near the Dahgi Iris. The Wing Zero is close enough to the Dahgi Iris for close hand-to-hand combat. The Dahgi Iris pilot reacts quickly and unsheathes the beam saber and block the attack from the Wing Zero's Beam Swords. But the pilot falls for the ruse and Heero uses the jabbing head of the Buster Shield and aims it into the cockpit of the Dahgi Iris, killing the pilot.  
  
Pretty good Heero, you really showed that Vanguard how to fight!  
  
Yah well knocking out three mobile suits with one sword swipe is rather impressive too yah know.  
  
We'd better get back to base, I'm hungry!  
  
Right. Heero then turns on the communications channel to the San Francisco Base. "This is Wing Zero to base. Enemy Reconnaissance Mobile Suits are out of commission. Repeat, enemy reconnaissance mobile Suits are out of commission."  
  
"Roger that Wing Zero. Kill is confirmed. You may return to base."  
  
"Roger that base." The Wing Zero and Double X then accelerated towards the San Francisco Base. But neither of them realizes that there was a second Dahgi Iris hiding in the ruins of southern San Francisco, observing their shorte with the Reconnaissance group. The pilot of the second Dahgi Iris then sets up laser communications with the capitol ship hiding under the stealth sphere of the PRV's newest weapon, the cloaking devise.  
  
"This is Viper 7 to Vionna, I have spotted two of the U.N. Federation's experimental anti-capitol ship Mobile Suits."  
  
"This is the Vionna, are you able to confirm what type of weapons these mobile suits have?"  
  
"Not yet, but I have observed that the two mobile suits have excellent mobile suit combat skills. The pilots may be new types."  
  
"I see. Continue monitoring, I will see if we can find a way to find out what kind of weapon these 'Anti-Capitol ship Mobile Suits' actually have."  
  
"Roger, over and out."  
  
~*~  
  
Garrod and Heero exit their Gundams and walk down the catwalk that leads out of the Gundam Hangar bay.  
  
What I wouldn't do for a milkshake! The junk they serve on this base tastes terrible!  
  
Now you know why the soldiers seem gloomy and itching for a fight Garrod. Heero commented to his cousin.  
  
Yah….you got a point there- Hey look! Newbies! Garrod points at two young Asian descents escorted by soldiers. One was a female with brown hair in a Chinese Bun and the other was a male with his hair dyed blue.  
  
Hn…looks like they're drafting newtypes again. Heero noted from previous activities made by the U.N. Federation.  
  
Yah…it does seem like that. We should welcome them and-  
  
I don't think so. Motions at the new newtypes' faces. I think that they'd rather be alone.  
  
Oh…..maybe later then. Heero sweatdrops at that moment. Garrod never seems to feel negative about anything, always the happy-go-lucky guy. You know, that girl seems kinda cute.  
  
Whatever you're planning, leave me out of it.  
  
Aw come on! It'll be fun!  
  
I said no.  
  
Pleeeese!  
  
I said no! Then they noticed that the two new newtypes were walking towards them.  
  
Hello there sweetie- Then Heero hits Garrod on his head rather hard. ITAIIIIIIIII!!!! What was that for?!?!  
  
What did I say about not everyone speaks Japanese-  
  
Actually I'm quite fluent in Japanese. I'm rather not very good at English. The girl interrupted Heero.  
  
Really? Oh good, finally someone else to talk to, no offense Heero.  
  
None taken.  
  
"Um….what did you three say?" The blue dyed boy asked Heero, obvious that he does not know the Asian dialect.  
  
"We're just saying hellos. I am Heero, and this is my cousin Garrod."  
  
"Oh, well my name is Seabook Arno and this is Miaka Yuuki. We just met." Miaka bows at Garrod and Heero.  
  
"I can see that." Heero commented.  
  
"Do you two want to go to the break room and get to know one another more?" Seabook asked.  
  
"Sure, but aren't the two of you going somewhere?"  
  
"Not really, they were just showing us where our rooms are." Soon the four newtypes walked towards the break room, a rare opportunity for newtypes to get to know newtypes.  
  
~*~  
  
Atop of a large and distant hill in southern San Francisco, a Venusian Vanguard Corps officer uses his binoculars to observe the San Francisco Base. The officer was wearing ragged clothing that would befit a bandit and he had blond hair that reached the middle of his back and deep blue eyes. Several moments later, a female Vanguard Corps officer walked up to him and saluted, he saluted back. The female officer had her hair dyed light purple and reached to her thighs and had and odd iris coloring of what seemed to be purple.  
  
"Sir, when will we be attacking the Base?"  
  
"Patience Major Kaen Haku, we will strike soon. But right now we must follow orders and wait for our action signal."  
  
"Yes but Colonel Nakago, the rest of us are wondering why we are using these outdated Bipedal Locomotion Tank Mechs."  
  
"As we all know Captain, the Earth is riddled with Bandits who possess these outdated Mechs. High Command wants us to use them as a distraction so that we can get to the newtypes within the facility and maybe if we're lucky, take pictures of the U.N. Federation's new models. We may have the largest percentage of newtypes in the military, but we still have the smallest number of newtypes compared to the U.N. Federation."  
  
"I understand Colonel, but don't you think that it is risky if we fight against Mobile Suits?"  
  
"I know that too, but you must remember the old Earthor saying 'All things do not appear as they seem'. Now then, make sure that no one jumps the gun prematurely, understood?"  
  
"Understood." Captain Kaen Haku saluted and left for the other five soldiers in the operation.  
  
The Bipedal Locomotive Armored Mechanized Tank Units (BLAMTU), or Mechs as they were commonly called, were the forerunner and ancestor of the Mobile Suit and had served in the Earth Military and some off-world colonies since long before the outbreak of World War III in 2089. The Mechs were considered walking battleships for they have massive amounts of fire power and armor, enough to rival even artillery type Gundams, but due to the weight in fire power and armor makes them bulky and slow, nothing like the able agility of the Mobile Suits. There were even Mechs that were so heavy that they needed four legs to carry themselves and even rumors of Mechs that can launch nuclear warheads and they were code named Ballistic Panzer Mechs.  
  
The Mechs first started as Bipedal Locomotive Mechanized Construction and Mining Units (BLMCMU), or Laborers as they were sometimes nicknamed, for commercial construction and mining. The first prototype model was built and tested in 2054 and mass production of the BLMCMU and became commonplace by 2064. But then they evolved to have weaponry in 2069 and soon they grew in size from the mere 4 meter tall BLMCMU to the standard 10-meter tall military war machines. The locomotion of the earlier models had the reversed joint form that was design to hold their weight efficiently and theoretically improve their speed. The crude manipulator claws were poor in hand-to-hand combat. But then improved into larger claws with attached laser, machine gun and beam weaponry and even had weaponry pods to replace the manipulator forearm of the Mechs as well as an assortment of cannons and missile batteries upon the dorsal back of the Mechs.  
  
Then in 2084, the Mechs evolved into a humanoid appearance and had more human looking manipulator hands, but they were still clumsy and slow in speed. In time these Mechs helped the development of the Mobile Suits. Some would argue that the Mobile Suits are just a new evolution to the Mechs but there is a clear difference between Mechs and Mobile Suits. The Mechs were developed primarily for Land Warfare, nothing else while the Mobile Suits can be designed to operate on land, sea, air and space. These roles left empty by the advent of the Mechs were filled by the Submersible Combat Fighter Craft, the Space Combat Fighter Craft and the ancient but reliable Air Combat Fighter Craft. Though there were some developments in creating jump jets or rockets to give the Mechs the limited ability of flight and some were modified to have arc jets and resistojets along their body frame and magnetic binder devices for work on micro gravity construction and mining projects.  
  
After the advent of the Mobile Suits, Mechs almost disappeared from the military of all Nations on the Earth and off. Many of them became targets for test firing while some were the first line of defense for most colonists and even returned to the original purpose of construction and off- world mining, but a few were sold on the black market, making them available to robbers, bandits, and rebel armies.  
  
As the Vanguard Corps Soldiers looked over their mechs, Colonel Nakago looks over the base one more time and makes a sinister smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
In one of the many break rooms, Seabook, Miaka, Garrod and Heero were talking. The break room that they were in has a view of the Gundam Factory. Outside they can see the new NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo being manufactured.  
  
"So you're from the Torus colony number 100489 right Seabrook?" Heero asked the blue hair Asian decent.  
  
"Yes, my father's a micro-g metal welder on the colony. Though he used to develop metal alloys and composites for the military. He's the one who first refined Gundarium and Gundanium."  
  
"Interesting….."  
  
"Yah..but my father couldn't stand his accomplishments be used in warfare…."  
  
"Yah…well it would happen sooner or later right?"  
  
"I guess so…" Then he turns towards Miaka and Garrod talking in Japanese. "Wonder what they're talking about?"  
  
"I'll translate if you want."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Heero starts translating what Miaka and Garrod are talking about.  
  
..And in the spring everything seems to come alive with beauty once the cherry blossoms bloom. The air filled with sweet fragrance. Miaka finishes.  
  
Wow…..I'd like to visit Japan. I've always heard about it, but never got the chance to go there.  
  
Why don't you're family go to Japan for a vacation?  
  
I don't know. They never give me the details. So then, how's about we have dinner and- Garrod's invitation was interrupted by Miaka's sudden outburst.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. But I already have a boyfriend. Garrod face faults from what she has just said.  
  
"Self explanatory." Heero comments to Seabrook.  
  
"Yes, I can see that…"  
  
Geeze….every single time… Garrod mumbles as another attempt to gain a girlfriend back fired.  
  
He's so kind to me and he loves me as much as I love him…….we would spend so much together going out to the shopping centers and go on sunset drives, see movies, just have fun… Miaka starts to describe her boyfriend.  
  
Geeze, first rejection and now this…..? Garrod mumbles to himself.  
  
Huh? Did you say something?  
  
What? Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Please continue.  
  
Oh there's so much to say! He's so wonderful!  
  
Great, now I'll have to hear as to how wonderful-hey, what's his name anyway? Garrod though before he begins to ask. Say, what's his name anyway?  
  
His name is Sou, Sou Kishuku…. Miaka said dreamily….  
  
"Sou Kishuku? I know the guy!" Seabook exclaimed. Miaka and Garrod looked at him strangly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yah, we grew up together. Last I've heard of him, he was enlisting in the U.N. Federal Forces and that was weeks ago."  
  
What did he just say Heero? Miaka asked.  
  
Oh, Seabook said that he knows your boyfriend and the last time he saw him, he was going to be enlisted. It took Miaka a few minutes for the information to sink into her mind before-  
  
WHAT!?!?!?! THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH!! HE PROMISED ME!!!  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
"This won't be good…." Then suddenly another Asian decent in a U.N. Federal Forces uniform walked passed the door. But then walked back and saw Miaka having a fit.  
  
Miaka?  
  
SOU YOU FUCKING LIER!  
  
"EEP!!" But before he was able to escape, Miaka jumped on him and starts to beat him up badly. "Somebody help!!!"  
  
"I'm not that stupid. You're on your own Sou." Seabook said, unable to save his childhood friend because of an angry girlfriend.  
  
"Hn…maybe we should go somewhere else more quiet…"  
  
I think now is a good time to leave. The three newtypes leave the breakroom, leaving Sou to deal with his angry girlfriend.  
  
"SOMBODY HELP!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Night has befallen the base and the stars begin to appear as the night shift guards report their positions to make sure that no one gets into the base without permission and, if the situation demands it, call out the MPs. One guard is reporting to the Western Gate of the base where a previous guard begins to yawn and salutes.  
  
"Sir, Sergeant Marcus Oppenheimer reporting for guard duty sir!" The young Army Sergeant reported, almost giving the old guard near deaths experience.  
  
"Yah Yah, I hear yah." He saluted back. "Let me guess, this is your time huh slick?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Well all I can tell you is that this is the most boring shift in the entire book of shit ass boring-" Then suddenly the old guard sees a large Mech foot descending upon the gate-house. "Holy shit get out of the way!!" The two guards jumped out of the way as the Mech crushed the gate-house and fired missiles from its dorsal silos.  
  
The missiles flew towards the direction of the nearest guard tower and, from a proximity fuse, destroyed the tower. An alarm then sounded and platoons of soldier rushed out of their garrisons only to find a 13 meter tall Mech aiming its anti-personnel cannon straight at them. The bullets of the cannon ripped through the soldiers like they were nothing and used its manipulator claw to grab onto a jeep and threw it towards another building where it crashed and burned.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Koutu Bu, code named Amiboshi, I have entered the base's inner parameter and now firing inferno missiles. " The Mech fires rather large missiles from secret pop up silos and into a warehouse where it released its napalm weaponry and started a fire. Another Mech similar to the first one appeared from the air with the use of its jump jets and used the weapon pod upon its arm to fire pulse lasers and create more damage and chaos.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Shunkaku Bu, code named Suboshi, I have also entered the base." Just then a GM Custom appeared from an elevator and it oddly had two GM Rifles instead of the usual single issue.  
  
"Enemy Suit!" Both Mechs fired their pulse lasers at the GM and the helpless mobile suit exploded into a fiery ball of twisted metal and smoke.  
  
"Suboshi! That was my target!"  
  
"No little brother, that was my target!"  
  
"Would the two of you quit arguing! This is an important mission!" Captain Kaen Haku called out over the com system from her Mech. It was rather huge, over 18 meters tall, and had a quadrapedal locomotion to support its weight. Upon its back were two turrets, one was a small two-barrel turret that fired small beams and a larger, more heavier turret that fired battleship sized beam discharges along side with missiles. Along the sides were small laser turrets that fired upon mobile suits that came to close to it along with an assault turret that fired both beams and bullets underneath the "head" unit of the Mech and machine guns on the forelegs for use in close quarters combat. On the undercarriage of the Mech was another turret that fired beam pulses and also towards the rear was what seems to be the doorway to a personnel carrier deck.  
  
A Daughtless suit charged at the huge Mech with a beam saber, but the beam dissipated as it found out that the Mech had a beam disperser field and used its forelegs to force down the Daughtless. The Mech used its machine guns, riddling it with holes until it was weak enough to be crushed by the Mech's weight.  
  
"This is Major Kaen Haku, code name Soi, I have entered the Mobile Suit Garrison and now attacking the enemy Mobile Suits." In the Personnel carrier of the Mech, the Vanguard Soldiers were holding onto anything within reach of their restraints as the Mech shook with each step.  
  
"Hey! Easy up there! We're down here too you know!" A man wearing face painting and a rather odd attire that looked like it was suited for a Chinese Sorcerer then a soldier yelled into the com system.  
  
"Calm down Captain Ruo Chuin, I'll let you off soon with the rest of the guys." Captain Kaen Haku said from the view screen.  
  
"Not soon enough!" Then what appeared to be a young child floating went towards Ruo and rested a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Calm yourself Tomo, we will be off of this blasted thing."  
  
"Thanks Major Miboshi." Then Ruo looked at Miboshi and shivered slightly. "You know, I'm never going to get used to you in that body."  
  
"Well this wouldn't have happened if a certain wolf-man used the bloody bazooka the right way!" The wolf-man, Miboshi was talking of, was appearing in his Mech. The Mech had its legs attached to its back in an odd fashion and looked as if it had a reversed joint configuration but actually has a humanoid leg fashion. The manipulator arms were human like and had a weapon pod and a beam saber unit preeminently attached to the forearm on the right arm and a beam shield unit on the left. The Mech also features an anti- personnel weapon pod as a heavy assault machine gun and a missile pod on its legs. But the Mech's true weapon was its unusual agility and speed for a Mech as it sliced up groups of Mobile Suits at a time.  
  
"This is Captain Ashitare, I have broken through the second defense line, now approaching the third!" Ashitare fired missiles at a mobile turret and destroying it as he sliced up two mobile suits in one swipe. "Area now clear Colonel Nakago."  
  
"Thank you Ashitare." Nakago arrived on jump jet into the base. The Mech had a humanoid frame in a cold blue color scheme. It had humanoid Manipulator arms as well as weapon pods in its fore arms and chest cavity and missile silo in the shoulders and legs. On the back were high thrust jump jets as well as a flip over shoulder cannon that has the same fire power as a low grade patrol ship's main cannons. It has an anti- aircraft/mobile suit radar controlled turret that looked like a head unit and vulcans on either side of the cockpit.  
  
The attack force then closes in on one of the secret factories building advanced Gundams and other types of mobile suits. Ashitare enters the building first and sees the new Daughtless Neos as well as an improved GM Land based Mobile Suit, and transformable Mobile Suits.  
  
"This is Ashitare, I have located new types of Mobile suits, looks like mass produced versions."  
  
"Do you see any of the Anti-Capital Ship Gundams anywhere?"  
  
"That is a negative Colonel Nakago, there are no Anti-Capital Ship Gundams. But it seems as if they were developing space modified Daughtless suits."  
  
"Then take care of them, we have to hold our advantage of space for as long as we can."  
  
"Affirmative Colonel." Ashitare fires his missiles and destroys the Mobile Suits within his sites. Explosions rocked the facility as fire raged throughout the framework of the building. The suits being built within the building and the spare parts were destroyed as the flames licked all that they touch them. Ashitare rips through a hole in the weakened wall and exits the building while firing at Daughtless and Serpent Mobile suits.  
  
Meanwhile Amiboshi enters a building and unknown to him, this was an elevator to the bases subterranean levels for large vehicles and mobile suits.  
  
"Colonel Nakago, I am unable to locate any of the U.N. Federation's Anti- Capital Ship Gundams. What should I do?"  
  
"Where are you?" Colonel Nagako asked as he fired missiles at the enemy.  
  
"I'm in an empty building, there's nothing in here." The colonel thought for a moment before he comes up with a suggestion.  
  
"This building may have some significance to this base. Take as many pictures as possible as a precautionary and get out of there. We already have a few newtypes!"  
  
"A few sir?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that Intelligence has underestimated the number and efficiency of the soldiers that would come and protect their precious Newtypes. Everyone! Fall back immediately!" The Mechs soon exited the base as quickly as possible, leaving a burning heap of rubble of a base in their wake.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came and all the personnel that have survived the attack prepared to salvage all the equipment they can and place them into VTOL Cargo Jet Aircraft to be moved to another feasible location, the Travis Aerospace Force and Mobile Suit Training Base in the Solano county. They were lucky that most of the base was subterranean and that most of their important Mobile Suits, weaponry, and vehicles have been stored in these levels, but the last raid may reveal to the Vanguard Corps that there are subterranean levels to the base. The transport must be made quickly before another attack by the Vanguard could be made.  
  
Heero, in the mean time, makes a phone call with one of the only phones still connected to a phone line on the surface. He dials a number and waits for the connection.  
  
Hey Heero! What'cha doing?  
  
I'm just making a call, that's all. Heero said as he can hear the rings on the other line.  
  
And I guess that you're calling Relena right?  
  
Would you just stay out of it?  
  
Okay, okay, okay. I'll see you later, Romeo! Garrod runs off before Heero could react.  
  
"Hello?" Heero can hear Relena's voice on the phone.  
  
"Relena-" Heero was interrupted by Relena's sudden outburst.  
  
"Oh god Heero are you all right?! I just heard on the news about the base being attacked! I've been so worried that you would have been-"  
  
"It's all right Relena, I'm fine. Anyway, we're being relocated because of threat of attack. I would tell you where, but we may be attacked. We have to keep it secret until we are able to protect ourselves from Vanguard attack and keep the Gundams safe until we ship out to space. Don't worry I'll go to the mansion as soon as we are settled enough to go off base."  
  
"Oh Heero….." Relena breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you.."  
  
"I love you too Relena." He cuffed the mouth peace so that he can make that last sentence a secret since Heero fully didn't feel like being joked at right at the moment. "I'll see you soon Relena."  
  
Heero hangs up the phone and he grabs his belongings for the flight to Travis. Miaka walks up to Heero with a phone card for long distance in her hand.  
  
Are you done? May I use the phone now? Heero nods. But as he was about to leave, Miaka said something. I think it's sweet what you said to Relena. She smiles at him.  
  
"Ugh…I'll never get used to this Newtype idea…" Heero shivered as he exited. Miaka picks up the phone and dials a number on her phone card, waits and listens for a bit, then dials a number. Then she hears some ringing on the pone and finally a reciever being picked up.  
  
Hello, this is the Hongo residence. May I ask why are you calling in long distance-  
  
Yui! Yui it's me, Miaka!  
  
Miaka? Miaka is it you? It is you! Oh god it's been such a long time! How come you didn't call me sooner?  
  
Well the U.N. Federation needed newtypes so-  
  
Let me guess, they drafted you didn't they? The two Asian decents talked about just about everything from what was going on at either side of the Pacific to how family was handling amist the angry stares and comments that Miaka hears as they wait impatiently for the past hour.  
  
..and to think that the sons of the famous Ran and Yuy family are here also!  
  
I know, you have got to tell me more of this!  
  
I will soon. Bye Yui!  
  
Bye Miaka! Yui hangs up the phone and Miaka skips away with her phone card. Meanwhile at the Hongo residence, the Hongo family members were held hostage at gunpoint by the Venusian Vanguard. Leading the Vanguard soldiers were the top officers of the famed Vanguard Squadron, Ice Cold Dragons.  
  
"So, did she tell you where their new base will be located?" Yui shakes her head, she is already influent in English. "Hn…I guess we should send out Recon suits." Colonel Nakago nods to some of the Vanguard Soldiers and they head off towards the covert van. "You, however are coming with us. It will be helpful if there will be no resistance."  
  
Head bowed in shame, Yui walks with Nakago to the van and she hopes that she will be able to see her family again soon.  
  
~*~  
  
Several days have past since the survivors of the San Francisco Base attack have occupied the Travis Base by the Venusian Vanguard. The Travis Base is now using all of the secret underground levels that had been build since before World War III, when the threat of a nuclear attack was very apparent. Now the subterranian levels are being used for the Gundam Corps Development Team for the research and development of weapons to be used against the Venusian Vanguard.  
  
There is a rumor being spread around all U.N. Federation Bases and Allied Armed Forces upon the Planet Earth. The Joint Generals of the U.N. Federation Military Council have devised a plan, an operation to turn back the Venusian Vanguard and regain control of the Earth Sphere. They say that new fleets are being constructed as of this moment and will soon join the battle torn Earth Space Navies for this operation. The Soldiers needed the hope of an offensive operation for the Venusian Vanguard are pushing the U.N. Federal Forces out of Space which is currently a vital link to resources needed to maintain their military might. Morale between the Fedral Forces is also extremely low from the constant defeats and raids made by the Venusian Vanguard.  
  
Those rumors were true, that the Federal Forces is massing for a major offensive against the Venusian Vanguard. Mobile Suits and Spaceships are being constructed even at this moment at the Shipyards of Mars. Data from the Gundam Corps Team have been sent via laser transmissions update the Martian Shipyards of new Mobile Suit Technologies and new designs constantly made and remade as several new models are put into full production. The Daughtless Neo was the first of these new Mobile Suit Designs. Soon they will create the new GMs and Gundam Designs that will ultimately be superior then the Venusian Vanguard Forces.  
  
The G-Falcon being developed by the Gundam Corps Team is the prototype for the future development of the revolutionary G-Boosters. The G-Boosters is somewhat different to the G-Falcon but similar in purpose. The G-Boosters are unmanned Artilary Support for the Gundams and other Space Warfare Mobile Suits in which they connect to the backpack port of the Mobile Suit and can also provide the Mobile Suits with uncanny speed and agility. Armed with large Beam Cannons and a battery of missiles and Mobile Suit Weapons in Pods and having claws for close range combat, they will be more then a match for the lightly armed Venusian Vanguard Mobile Suits and even capable of taking out a Capital Ship. This was a secret weapon developed in total secret as soon as the war started. TheVenusian Vanguard Corps had heard rumors of a new secret U.N. Federation Weapon so powerful that it could destroy a Capital Ship with one shot and cappable of attacking and desimating an entire fleet. The Venusian High Command had sent word from this and assumed that it was a mobile suit developed for that soul purpose but they have not antipated that it would not only be mass-produced but also constructed at another site.  
  
~*~  
  
At the construction site of the Venusian Expeditionary Headquarters of Alpha Platform, General Deikun Barton was speaking to the Commander and Chief of the Venusian Armed Forces and second most important figure in the PRV, Sky Marshal Aiguille Delaz.  
  
"Marshal, we have secured our position here at Alpha Platform. The U.N. Federation is unable to strike back currently and construction of Alpha Platform is going as scheduled. In fact it shall be ready by the end of the month." Deikun Barton reported.  
  
"Exelent. The council shall be pleased as to the development on the Earth Front." Marshal Delaz leaned back against his leather chair.  
  
"Marshal, permission to speak freely."  
  
"You may."  
  
"When will the first Expeditionary Fleet be ariving to Alpha Platform?"  
  
"Very soon General, very soon. I would like to disclose the information, but you know how paranoid the Council is. All I can tell you that the 7th Space Fleet will arrive shortly."  
  
"The 7th Space Fleet sir?" Deikun is very familiar with that fleet. Especially their fleet commander, Admiral Cima Garahau. She is the most unprincipled and moraly lacked military officer in the entire PRV Military and she had the fortunate luck, and unfortunate luck to the lower ranks, to be the next Sky Marshal.  
  
"Yes General, my successor. The fleet is being mobilied and shall meet you soon enough. I will have to end our transmission unfortunately. It's been too long since we had last talked."  
  
"Indeed Marshal. Long live Venus."  
  
"Long may Mother Venus protect us." The transmission ends.  
  
~*~  
  
Well I hope you people like this chapter, I really worked hard on it. Well maybe a bit, but I promise you that Heero's secret will be revealed soon in part 11. Well I'll see you all soon, bye. 


	12. Part 11

Light and Dark, Two of Hearts.  
  
A.N.: I forgot to add something to part 10, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Now then, please enjoy this new addition to the fanfic.  
  
Part 11  
  
Several weeks have passed since the evacuation to the Travis base by Gundam Corp. Already their Mobile Suits are fully ready for combat and are awaiting orders. The Massed Produced Mobile Suits have received new beam rifle models that not only have rapid firing capabilities and removable E- caps, but it also has a beam bayonnet and a beam jitte for close quarters combat. As well as other new weapons that will give them a level playing field with the Venusian Vanguard Mobile Suits. The Gundams have been worked out of any bugs into their system and are awaiting orders to mobilize into battle. The U.N. Federation's offencive, code named Operation Orion, will soon begin and the new Mars built weaponry will arrive to join in the attack and take back the Earth Sphere.  
  
The Gundam Corps personnel have been given permission to leave the base and to try to enjoy themselves before the operation would begin. Many of the personnel have left to visit family members and friends that they have not been able to see ever since the great OZ Offensive that has destroyed much of San Francisco and other targets.  
  
Garrod? You're not coming with me? Heero said as he packed his bags for his leave.  
  
Not really, I have a date right now and-  
  
You?! On a date?! With who?  
  
I'll tell you when I get back okay? But before Heero could react, Garrod left the room that they were staying. Heero was about to chase after him when he saw Garrod with Tifa Adil, holding hands.  
  
'Hn..never though he could actually do it.' Heero shrugged it off as he prepaired for his leave. Just then an officer arrived.  
  
"Excuse me, but there is a man who has just arrived, claiming to be your Father."  
  
"Hn, took him long enough. Take me to him." The Officer was a bit bewildered as he escorted Heero to the Base Commander's Office.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero Yuy entered the office and inside he sees the Base Commander and an older man of Asian Decent. The older man seemed to be around the age of 54, having brown hair that was neatly comed and slicked backwards with some hair graying along the side of his head, dark colbalt eyes and is about 5 foot 9 inches tall. The man was wearing the traditional black and white suit and there was a pin upon the suit above the right pocket. The pin had a dragon going around a sphere in a slight figure-eight pattern, the family emblim of the Yuy Clan.  
  
"I see that it'll be best to leave you two alone to talk. If you would excuse me." The Base Commander leaves the room, leaving the older man and Heero alone. They stood there for some time, speaking nothing until the older man broke the silence.  
  
Heero.  
  
Jubei. Jubei's face slightly cringes with dissapointment towards Heero.  
  
I don't see why you have to go against our family traditons Heero. You could have at least call me by my proper title as your father and head of our family-  
  
Why should I!? You have always made my life miserable ever since the day I was born!  
  
I will not accept that kind of attitude young man-  
  
Well then fuck you! I don't need you to say what I should do with my life!  
  
That is where you are wrong, my son. You are the eldest son of the Clan of Yuy, my only child. You have certain obligations that you must fulfill as heir to the Yuy Clan-  
  
Damare! Why should I do things every one expects me to do! I can live on my own Jubei! Without your help! Heero was about to leave, but Jubei Yuy grabbed him by the arm. His abnormal strengh would have crushed his arm.  
  
Do you really want to dishonor your family?! Your own flesh and blood?! The clan that your name sake belongs to-  
  
My name sake would have never approved of this. Heero rips his arm away from his father's grasp. Don't you dare touch me like that again. Heero reaches for the knob of the door.  
  
If you leave this room, you will be cut off! You hear me!?  
  
Why would I need your fucking money Jubei? You stole it from people who truly needed it. Heero leaves, his father standing alone and enraged with anger and disapointment. Outside the room, the Base Commander looks at Heero.  
  
"I take it that your little talk hasn't gone well?"  
  
"Why would I want to talk to a bastard like him?"  
  
"Well he is your father after all-"  
  
"No, I'm just the son of a compubine that was raped by him." Heero then walks away, leaving a confused Base Commander.  
  
"Okay.didn't see that one coming.."  
  
~*~  
  
Within the newly completed Alpha Platform, in an exercise room, Colonel Nakago walks towards General Deikun Barton. The General was wearing sweat pants and no shirt and even though he is over the age of 75, he still has the physic of a 25-year-old weight lifter. The Colonel salutes.  
  
"At ease Colonel. So what is it that you need to tell me?" Deikun continues his exersizes of his skills in martial arts.  
  
"General Sir, we have completed tests upon the newtypes we have captured. All are proven to be genuine newtypes and not low class newtypes."  
  
"And the Hongo girl I've been hearing about?"  
  
"Currently she is the most powerful of the other prisoners."  
  
"Exelent. She will be the perfect test pilot for the Gengaozo Prototype." Just then the Frost Brothers, Lieutenant Colonels Shaiga Frost and Olba Frost have entered the exersize area and walked towards the General and Colonel Nagako. They saluted.  
  
"Sir, Admiral Cima Garahau is on the comline and wishes to speak with you." General Deikun suddenly punches straight into the brick wall, shatering the area into dust. Deikun then slowly pulls out his arm and dustes it off, no scratch was made upon his fists.  
  
"Is the line secure?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is a laser direct feed." Shaiga Frost reports. Deikun nods and grabs a jacket.  
  
"Colonel Nakago, I will speak with you upon the matter of Miss Yui Hongo futher later."  
  
"Yes sir." The General leaves the exersize room, escorted by the Frost Brothers.  
  
~*~  
  
It was an almost three hour bus ride to San Francisco from the Travis base and they were about to cross the Bay Bridge and into San Francisco, but the only thing on Heero's mind was his Father Jubei. He hated him, hated him because he treated him and expected Heero to follow the traditions of the family. Forced him to become more then what he wanted to be, a well brought up heir to the family business and fortune. Jubei says that the traditions come before all else in life but his namesake, Heero Yuy I, didn't believe so. Heero admired his long dead "Grandfather", even though they were like twenty generations apart. He admired his free spirit and strong will to do whatever he pleased and to not do what was expected of him. Heero Yuy I did things that his family would never have approved of; going into space, becoming a space pilot, marrying a "commoner" and living in space. Heero thought that if his Great Grandfather could do it, so he can do it also. (A.N.: Yah I know that there are a lot more Greats, but this was shorter.)  
  
"You okay? You seem tense." Sou Kishuku asked Heero, breaking his current train of thought.  
  
"Heh, you should be the one who's worried. Miaka's probably pissed off at you right about now." Seabook Arno said to Sou.  
  
"Tell me about it..Aw Man! She'll never forgive me for this!"  
  
"Why's that?" Heero asked the two of them. Seabrook answered first.  
  
"I don't really know the details but, Miaka's father was killed by a drunk U.N. Federal Forces Soldier when she was seven years old."  
  
"Yah, same here. She never really told me the whole story."  
  
"I guess that you promised her that you would not join the U.N. Federal Forces am I correct?" Sou hung his head in defeat.  
  
"I know.but my aunts and uncles preasured me. They wanted me to become a general, just like my Grandfather."  
  
"Did you admire him?"  
  
"Yah, till they pushed me to become him."  
  
"Oh..I see."  
  
"Why'd you ask?" Seabrook asked Heero.  
  
"Well.I don't know, it's kind of embarassing."  
  
"Come on tell us!" Sou begged.  
  
"Yah, cough it up!"  
  
"Well I also have a great-grandfather I admire, though we are twenty generations apart." Dumbfounded, Sou and Seabrook start counting on their fingers. "Relax, I'm just calling him that because it's shorter."  
  
"Oh, and what did he do?" Sou asked.  
  
"He defied the family traditions. I was named after him."  
  
"Really?" Seabrook asked.  
  
"Yah, I'm Heero Yuy the second. They didn't really like what my great- grandfather did all those generations ago. Anyway, how did the two of you meet? Just asking."  
  
"Well my father was in the military before he fell ill so I moved around a lot." Seabrook said. Heero understood this perfectly.  
  
"I guess that explains it huh?" They both nodded. They continued their conversation until they reached the bus station. "Where are the two of you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to my uncle's home here in San Francisco for the leave-"  
  
"And I'm crashing in with him till things cool down between me and Miaka." Sou interupted.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
"Yah, she never told me where she was going." Then a bus stops next to them. The doors open and they reveal a very angry Miaka. "M-Miaka!?!"  
  
Before Miaka pulled out her purse to hit him on the head with, Sou ran a way in a trail of smoke. Miaka soon followed. Heero and Seabrook could only blink in shock.  
  
"Well, I guess that was one question answered."  
  
"Hn. Well I'll see you later then." Heero waved back as he walked away.  
  
"You too!" Heero pulled out a military issue communicator cell and called for a cab. After about a twenty minute wait, the cab arrived. Heero threw the duffle bag into the trunk and climbed into the cab.  
  
"Where to kid?" The Driver asked.  
  
"Catalonia Estate."  
  
"What? You gonna ransom someone in there?"  
  
"No. I have personal connections there." The driver mearly shrugged as he drove him to the Catalonia Estate.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero tipped the taxi driver and entered the Catalonia Estate. He walks up the steps to the huge mahogany doors when he sees a limo enter the driveway. The limo doors open and the first one to exit the limo was Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Relena..-" But before he could finish his though, he was slamed into the ground by a wheat gold headed girl.  
  
"Heero! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Ugh.I can see that Relena." Blushing, Relena removed herself atop of Heero. He gathered himself up just as the other occupants of the Limo were reaching the top of the steps.  
  
"Hey Heero how's it fly!" Duo waved to Heero.  
  
"Whaz up my nigga! They been treating yah bad in the military?" The engire group began to converge around Heero to hear his experience with the military. Then they moved to the living room to talk about what has happened over the past year.  
  
"You're kidding? You and that rich girl Duo?" Heero asked the braided boy.  
  
"Her name is Rachel Von Carmel and yes we are together."  
  
"Never thought that would actually happen. Normally a girl slaps you so hard that the mark lasted for days." The group laughed with the exemption of Duo.  
  
"Very funny Heero.Anyway, what's it like being a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"Well for one thing it's exhausting, both mentally and phisically, another would be lack of sleep, but I'm used to it."  
  
"Yah I bet. Not that much time dreaming about Relena eh Nigga?" Relena slightly blushed while the other girls giggled.  
  
"Just leave Heero alone cracker! Why don't you just stay out of other peoples god damned business Duo?" Trowa said.  
  
"I ain't no cracker bitch! You're the cracker!"  
  
"No you're the cracker!"  
  
"No you're the cracker-" But before Duo could finish the insult, Trowa grabbed Duo around the head and started to give him a noogie atop of his head.  
  
"OW!! You cheater!" Duo escaped Trowa's grip and soon they started to play fight each other. The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Well at least they're not at each other's throats." Heero bluntly commented.  
  
"Yah.really..." Quatre answered as they watch Duo and Trowa play fight.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a quarter past midnight in the Catalonia Mansion. About everyone in the mansion was asleep in his or her beds, all exept for Heero. For some reason he could not sleep. It could be because of the stress he had to deal with during traning as both a Gundam Pilot and as a Newtype. It could be the expected operation that was designed to free the Earth Sphere from the terror of the Venusian Vanguard. It could also be the unexpected reamergeance of his Father into his life. Whatever it was, it was preventing him from his sleep. Heero went out of the bed, turned on the lights and walked towards the balcony to get some fresh air. The Spring- Summer air was warm enough so that Heero would not freeze, but it also was humid enough to warn of the high summer temperatures that will be coming soon. Heero looked up and saw the reflecting lights of the Genostationary Torus Colonies and the Solar Power Stations in the sky, as well as the lights of Alpha Platform near Luna. He took a deep breath of the night air before he heard someone knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in." Heero hears the door opening and a person stepping in.  
  
"You can't sleep either Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero sighed "I just can't get myself to sleep easily lately. I don't know what it could be." Heero can hear Relena stitting on the side of his bed, probably facing him.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?" Heero turned to answer her, but what he found was Relena in a nightgown, which didn't exactly hide her undergarments as well as one would imagine and showed him an interesting view of her, what many would call a clevage. Only one thing was running in his mind.  
  
'WHAT THE HECK IS SHE WEARING THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Heero sweatdropped and nose bleed at the same time, not sure of what to make of the situation. "Um.Relena..?"  
  
"I bought this a few days ago. I was hoping that you would like it."  
  
"Um.yah.it looks nice on yah." Then Heero mentally added. 'Nice is an understatement to what she really looks like. I don't even think that counts as clothing, even less legal! Damn, I'm burining up!'  
  
"Let's talk Heero, maybe it would help you feel better." Relena patted the space beside her, motioning Heero to sit with her. This was not helping his situation at all, in fact it was making it worst as Heero is trying to not look at the semi-see through night gown, wondering who else knows about this and how furious Milliardo will be if he finds out that his sister is wearing this. Half reluctangly, Heero sat beside Relena.  
  
"Well I really don't know what is bothering me. It could be all of this training I have to go through, or maybe the upcomming operation against the Venusian Vanguard. Then there is my father finally reappearing in my life and there's also Garrod but I don't think-"  
  
"You're Father?" Heero nodded. "Oh.well I don't recall you telling what your family is like."  
  
"I doubt that my father would have approved of our relationship. He's very stricked about keeping the traditions of our family. He was the reason I left New York and came to California."  
  
"New York? You came from New York?" Heero nods again. "It must have been a very long journey."  
  
"Yes, that bus ride wasn't exactly a perfect means of transportation. I just had to get away from Father and anything else related to Yuy. I could never understand him."  
  
"Well maybe you should try to talk it over with your father. I mean he is your father and all and I believe that he will understand you."  
  
"No offence Relena, but the chances of my father to at least understand me are the same as hell freezing over."  
  
"And why's that Heero?"  
  
"He just expects me to do so much of me. I can't just be the son he wants me to become. It's too much for me and I hate him for it!"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I never want to see him again, ever. He caused me too much pain and suffering in my life." Relena wrapped her arms around Heero' shoulders and hugged him. To try and relieve the sorrow that has held him down for so long.  
  
"Don't worry Heero. It's all behind you." Relena nuzzled her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Relena." Relena kissed him and stood up.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Heero. I promise." She kissed him again before leaving the room. "Goodnight Heero."  
  
"Goodnight Relena." Heero then again saw Relena's nightgown and he was blazing. The blood that ran through his vains boiled and his skin had become crimson red. As soon as Relena closed the door, Heero jumped up from the bed, ran towards his bathroom, discarded his clothes and jumped into the shower and immediately turned it on.  
  
"SHIT, THAT'S COLD!!!!" Heero shrieked in a very high piched voice as the cold water flowed from the showerhead and flowed down his body. On the other side of Heero's bedroom door, Relena was smirking with personal enjoyment.  
  
'Dorothy was right, Heero loves this nightgown. And I thought that it was a waste of money. I wonder what else she can tell me what to do?' Relena giggled as she walked back to her room, thinking of other ways that she can torture Heero. She was beyond ready to go to the next level.  
  
~*~  
  
Near a location at the Alpha Platform Area, a mobile suit was being tested. This Mobile Suit had the designed that seemed to be Venusian in origin, but instead had three main camera eye units. The mobile suit had a large wing like device mounted on the back with several beam cannons, and had the coloring mixture of navy blue and light blue, along with the color grey. The mobile suit was armed with a beam rifle and was flying around, obviously testing the structural ingergity of the suit. Then suddenly drones appeared and started firing at the mobile suit. It fired both its beam rifle and the device's beam cannons while using the two beam shields in its arms to deflect some of the drones' beam discharges before the device then detatched itself and both flew in different directions. The device fired at the bits to try and destract them while the blue mobile suit used both its beam rifle and beam saber/mace to destroy the drones. After a few moments, all the drones have been destroyed and the mobile suit returned.  
  
The Mobile Suit landed in a hangar bay in the Alpha Platform, the energy barrier keeping the atmoshpere of the hangarbay from escaping into space and auxilary doors in case there was a malfunction in the barrier. Awaiting the pilot as it stepped out of the cockpit was the Venusian Vanguard General, Deikun Barton, ace pilot of the Seiryuu Squadron, The Frost Brothers, Olba and Shaiga and several scientists and technictians. The pilot then reaches the floor and taking the helmet off as General Deikun Barton walks towards her, clapping his hands.  
  
"Exelent Hongo, exelent. You seem like a natural with the ZMT-S28S Gengaozo." Yui shakes her head and then use her hand to get rid of the helmet hair.  
  
Yes, but there seems to be some problems with the reacton time with the hydraluc system. Other then that, the machine handles very well. Then she looks at General Deikun Barton with a serious look in her eyes. When will you let me and my family go?  
  
"I think that there seems to be a missunderstanding Miss Hongo. You are our prisoner, and so you do not have a position to demand anything. I suggest that you do whatever we say and keep your opinions to yourself, unless you want something else to happen to our family. " Yui slightly cringed from Deikun's voice.  
  
Anything else that you want me to remember General?  
  
"Yes, after we examin the data, we will see if you are ready enough to test the Gengaozo under live combat testing."  
  
Live combat?  
  
"Yes, you won't be facing simple drones then. You will be facing life humans in which you will have to kill." Deikun waves a finger and the technitians and scientists then go to the Gengaozo to examin the suit. Then he motions the Frost Brothers and Colonel Nakago to his side. "Escort Miss Hongo to her quarters."  
  
The three saluted, then took Yui out of the hangar. They took the elevator to the colony interior.  
  
"You did good today Miss Hongo." Yui suddenly blushed.  
  
Um.thank you Nakago-  
  
"I wouldn't get too attached to the Asian decent Colonel Ayuru, she will be killed by the U.N. Federation. After all, she is now a Venusian Mobile Suit Pilot." Liutenant Colonel Shaiga Frost commented.  
  
"If not captured and turned into a prisoner of war, who knows what they would do to P.O.W.s. Don't you Gi?" Liutenant Colonel Olba Frost also added. Colonel Gi Ayuru looked at the two Frost Brothers with hatred in his eyes. No one has ever called him by his true name for many years. The elevator stops and it opened up to the interior of Alpha Platform. The Frost Brothers then stepped off.  
  
"Just remember Ayuru, we are still higher then you are in the General's eyes." They leave. Gi and Yui then took a monorail to the barracks. Their trip was a quiet one. They reach Yui's room when she then desided to speak up.  
  
What were they talking about? Colonel Ayuru then turned to Yui.  
  
"I'll worry about that. You will just have to worry about your own family." He unlocks the sliding hatch and showed Yui into her room. After a few words were exchanged, the colonel left. After looking back, he remembers how he was forced into the Venusian Vanguard.  
  
'I will not let history repeat itself. My pain will not go to the next generation.' He walked down the corradore in silence, but with an uneasy air around him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was mid morning and Heero has left the mansion, saying that he had some errans to do. Naturally, Relena accompanied him after Trowa, Quatre and Duo made fun of Heero and gain bruises and a broken ego. First Heero went to the Academy where he briefly attended before he was first drafted. He requested that he take a test. But this wasn't an ordinary test, for after he passed it with flying colors he was a graduate of the Academy.  
  
"Congradulations Heero. But why did you do that?" Relena asked.  
  
"So I don't feel like some kind of High School drop out and gives me one less thing to worry about." He answered as Heero drove down the street.  
  
"Yes, but I was wondering what would you do? I mean what whould do for the rest of your life Heero?"  
  
"Truthfully I haven't got a clue Relena. I haven't exactly thought much about it, but I'm sure something will come up." Then there was a beeping from the car panel and Heero pushed a button. A hologram appeared on the windshield at an area that didn't affect the driving of the car.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Yuy, there is a Colonel who wishes to speak with you." An elderly butler reported to Heero as the car was approaching a shopping district.  
  
"Put him through." Then the hologram changed to a man in his early thirties wearing a military uniform, the Base Commander.  
  
"Yuy, looks like we have to cut your weekend short. We have just received word that we're launching Operation Orion in about 12 hours. Return to the base immediately. Over and out." The Hologram image dissapears from the windshield. Relena then turns towards Heero and looks at him with sad eyes.  
  
"You're participating in 'Operation Orion'?"  
  
"Yes.unfortunately.. We'd better get back to the Estate." The two of them drive back to the Catalonian Estate, no words were spoken during the entire drive.  
  
~*~  
  
Eleven hours later at an orbital Space Dock in Geostationary Orbit, the U.N. Federation gathers its forces and prepares to attack the Venusian Vanguard occupying the new colony at the Lagrange Point 5 in Lunar Orbit. Capital Ships from many volunteer nations' space forces have been selected and prepped for the Operation. From the United States to Russia, India and Pakistan to Saudi Arabia, Britain, France, Germany, Argentina, Austrailia, Canada, China, Japan and many other nations have placed their hopes upon this operation as it was only several minutes from attack. The operation's goal was to retake the space colony and drive the Venusian Occupation Forces out of the Earth Sphere in preparation of Operation Star One, the invasion of the PRV's home territories.  
  
Inside the hangars of one of the many Capital Ships, Heero Yuy checks the specks of the Wing Zero to make sure that everything was ready. He checked to make sure that the newly installed Wing Vulcans and Machine Cannons had enough coolant and ammunition to function properly, that the Twin Buster Rifle's Minovsky Generator was functioning properly and the targeting system was well calibrated. But soon the only thing on his mind was Relena.  
  
Hey Heero! You exited!? Garrod appeared behind him, which almost scared Heero half to death and made him strangle Garrod.  
  
Would you mind not doing that!?  
  
Sorry Heero, anyway aren't you exited that we're finally going to show the Venusian what we're made of?  
  
Not really, something isn't right..  
  
Don't worry, High Command has assured us that nothing will go wrong.  
  
Yes but still.- Then Garrod grabed his neck with his arm like a buddy.  
  
Come on, we got more important things to do, like say...how are you and Relena eh?  
  
There's nothing to talk about Garrod. Heero pushes Garrod's arm off. 'Nothing I don't think you should know anyway..' he sweatdropped.  
  
..okay..well then you wanna grab a bite to eat before we launch? I mean it's going to be a long trip and-  
  
Don't worry, it's not like we'll be on full battle alert on the way there. Besides, we got to look over our Gundams.  
  
True, but you checked over your Gundam like over a hundred times already Heero! What's up with that?  
  
I just have a lot of things on my mind.  
  
Ohhhhh, so there are things going on between-  
  
Worst.  
  
Eh? Oh well, whatever it is, it's got to be better then looking over the Zero hundreds of times. Now come on! Garrod nearly half drags Heero out of the Hangar and into the cafeteria. As the two float down towards the onboard cafeteria, they hear the P.A. system.  
  
"Attention all personnel, Attention all personnel, Operation Orion will commence immediately. Repeat, Operation Orion will commence immediately." The Capital Ships participating in the attack start to manuver themselves out of space dock and accelerate towards the captured and occupied L5 Colony. The Counterattack of the U.N. Federation has begun.  
  
~*~  
  
In the Cafetirea onboard the United States Capitol Ship, Gettysburg, the four U.N. Federation Pilots; Garrod, Heero, Seebrook and Sou were eating their meals. Garrod, Seebrook and Sou were talking when Heero suddenly asked.  
  
"Say Sou, I know that this seems nosy but may I ask why Miaka didn't want you to join up?" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Well...it's kinda started with her eldest brother, Kesisuke Yuuki. He and his college dorm roomate, Tetsuya Sakakihara, joined up in the armed services for the last war. On their first mission, they were captured and sent to a P.O.W. camp. They returned in body bags." Sou answered Heero, it was more then he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh..sorry I asked."  
  
"It's okay, one of you guys was going to ask it anyway. Miaka was just afraid that I might get killed in service."  
  
"Assuming that she doesn't get to you first." Seabrook added.  
  
"True." The guys had a little laugh because of that little comment. "But she is taking it pretty hard, loosing her own brother. And probably harder on her best friend too."  
  
"How's that?" Garrod asked.  
  
"Well Miaka's friend, Yui Hongo, was going out with Tetsuya at the time also. Some might say that they were close to engagement or something."  
  
"Hold on, wouldn't it make this Yui person around 13 or something?" Garrod asked again.  
  
"About 15, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Though I thought that it's suppost to be 18 when-"  
  
"I don't know either. Never been to Japan for some time now so I've forgotten a few things. Anyway, let's change the subject. So who's betting on who in the next World Martial Arts Tourtament."  
  
"I'd say Domon Kasshu! $50 on him!" Garrod suddenly announced.  
  
"You sure about that? That's a lot of money." Seabrook asked the anthusiastic Asian desent.  
  
"What do you mean? Domon is the best!"  
  
"Yah well I say that Sai Sici is going to be the champion."  
  
"What are you talking about? The guy's shorter then I am! I can beat him with one hand behind his back!"  
  
"Never underestimate a guy for his stature. Anyway I put my money on Chibodee Crocket, Argo Gulskii, or Schwarz Bruder. " Sou said. "Though I think that Allenby Beardsley might get the title."  
  
"Say? Shouldn't someone bet on that French guy, Gorge de Sand I think was his name." Heero suggested. There was a moment of silence before Garrod, Seabrook, and Sou bursted into laughter. "Hn..guess not."  
  
You're way out of it Heero! You should know by now that George is one of the worst martial artists in the entire league! Garrod said while trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Yah, what he said!" Seabrook added, though he did not know what Garrod just said and Heero knows it.  
  
"Yah well the lastWorlds Martial Arts Tourtament I saw was when Master Asia defeated three time champion Gentle Chapman. "  
  
"Whoh, wasn't that like four years ago?" Sou asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not into that kind of thing. Looked more like a reincarnation of the old World Wrestling Federation." Heero answered. Soon the group was caught up in a debate that Heero desided to leave the three alone and went to check up his Gundam and they didn't even notice.  
  
~*~  
  
The Fleet was now within operations range of the Alpha Platform and each Capital Ship were launching Mobile Suits and prepairing their weapon systems to full combat alert. The Gundams were previously armed with the G- Booster Artilary Support Unit.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy in the Wing Zero, ready for combat."  
  
"Rodger that Wing Zero, launch is at go. Prepairing electromagnetic catapult for launch in five..four..three.two..one, launching!" The Wing Zero has been launched from the Mobile Suit Catapult and into space where it was later joined by Garrod with the G-Falcon and the other Gundam Pilots onboard the Gettysburg who's gundam have been fitted with the new G- Boosters. The U.N. Federation Fleet then engaged the Vanguard's first defense line of Mobile Suits, Capital Ships and residential Venusian ZM- S19S Shy-Tarn defense Mobile Suits. Victory seemed certain for the U.N. Federation.  
  
All right! We're finally kicking some Venusian asses! Garrod said as he took out three Berga Dalas and two Berga Giros with the G-Falcon.  
  
I don't like this situation. It seemed too easy.  
  
What are you talking about? We're beating them! With our G-Booster, they don't stand a chance!  
  
Yes but something doesn't seem right... Then suddenly a squadron of U.N. Federation Mobile Suits were shot down by a blue Mobile Suit, the Gengaozo. Then a fleet appeared from behind the Moon. It was a rather large fleet consisting of 15 Adrastea class battleships, 10 Amalthea class heavy battleships, 5 Callisto class command cruisers, 10 Lysithea class strategic cruisers, and 4 Squid class Keilas-Guilie control and defense battleships.  
  
~*~  
  
Within the Bridge of the Callisto Flagship, Lili Marlene, Admiral Cima Garahau was observing the Battle via holographic projector. Then a Venusian Bridge Officer walked up to her.  
  
"Admiral Garahau, we are in position to fire our weapons." Admiral Cima Garahau nodded.  
  
"Good, launch all missiles and fire all turrets when we are withing range!" The Officer Salutes as he relayed the orders given to him. The Venusian Capital Ships fired their missiles upon the surprised U.N. Federation Fleet, a fleet that was about to be slaughtered.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well there we go people. At last I finally finished Part 11 of this fic. Sorry for the delay but I had a writer's block and I needed inspiration. Well anyway, I hope you people liked the fanfiction so far. Don't forget to Review okay? Okay. 


End file.
